Caroline & The Holidays
by Jana
Summary: Caroline & Richard's attempts at a having a nice holiday season sees some interesting twists and surprises.
1. Caroline & Thanksgiving

Caroline & Thanksgiving **__**

Caroline & Thanksgiving

Part One of Three

Rated 'PG-13' for sexual content

__

By: [Jana~][1]

[~~Disclaimer~~][2]

*****~*****

--"I am so excited! Aren't you excited Richard?"  
  
"If I say no, are you going to hit me?" Richard asked sarcastically...  
  
"Quite possibly." Caroline smirked...  
  
"Then yes... I'm excited..."  
  
"Good answer!" Caroline replied humorously, but a sad look soon followed...  
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"Oh, it's just... it's not going to be the same... spending the holidays at my parents condo... and not the house..."  
  
"Well, we can stay here instead..." Richard suggested enthusiastically...  
  
"Nothing doing! You're going to Peshtigo Richard, so get used to the idea!"  
  
"I'm used to it... I just don't like it..."  
  
"I wish you did. Like that we're going I mean..."  
  
"Caroline..." Richard said in a tone that was a cross between sympathetic and exasperated...  
  
"Well, it's just... you're my husband now... and I want you to like the things I like..."  
  
"I do. Well... some things I do. Just because we're married doesn't mean we have to like the same things. You can like spending the holidays on an iceberg... in the middle of nowhere... in the dead of winter, and I'll like Swedish documentaries about the bubonic plague."  
  
"We should check the house... while we're there..." Caroline said, changing the subject abruptly...  
  
"Yeah... we probably should... seeing as how we haven't been back since Randy moved out..." Richard agreed...  
  
Caroline winced at the sound of Randy's name. She still hadn't forgiven herself for leaving Randy at the altar. She knew she made the right decision... she didn't love Randy, she was using him as an escape to help her forget Richard. When Richard showed up at the church... she knew in an instant that to marry Randy would be a mistake, and that her place was with Richard. They were married a few weeks later in a small but elegant ceremony with family and just a few close friends.   
  
"Did you pack Stefano's snow suit?" Richard asked as he rummaged through his son's suitcase.  
  
"Yeah... but I ran out of room in his suitcase, so I put it in yours..." Caroline informed, Richard's question bringing her back to the present.   
  
"The shuttle is late..."  
  
"Don't worry... they'll be here..."   
  
As soon as she made the comment there was a knock at the door. Caroline and Richard smiled at one another, then Richard answered the door while Caroline went to go get Stefano.  
  
*****~*****  
  
--The flight to Wisconsin was uneventful, but the drive into Peshtigo was long and emotional...  
  
"Well, if we're gonna be checking the house, let's do it before we get to the hotel..." Richard suggested...  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, once we get to the hotel I'm not going to want to go back out into the sub-zero winter weather..."  
  
"Well, we could go tomorrow... if you'd rather..."  
  
"No, we should go tonight. You're not going to be able to stop worrying till you see the place..."  
  
"I'm sorry Richard. I don't think Randy would destroy the place or anything... but... after the wedding fiasco... and leaving him at the altar..." there was sadness to her voice...  
  
"Caroline... don't beat yourself up over this. You didn't love Randy. Marrying him would have been a mistake... for both of you."  
  
"Oh, I know. I don't doubt my decision... I just feel bad that I hurt him..."  
  
"I know you do... and I'm sorry that Randy got caught in the middle of our... issues... I just thank God every day that I got to the church when I did."  
  
"Me too..."  
  
"I love you Caroline..." Richard said, taking his eyes off the road just long enough to smile at her...  
  
"I love you too..."  
  
"Ageebaa..." Stefano babbled in baby gibberish, causing Caroline and Richard to laugh...  
  
"We love you too son..." Richard cooed as he caught a glimpse of his son in the back seat through the rearview mirror.  
  
"You did send those papers to Julia... right? About me adopting Stefano?"  
  
"Yeah... I did. Quite a while ago..."   
  
"I wonder why we haven't heard back yet..."  
  
"With Julia... who knows..."  
  
"It just patterns all the rest of the times she has ignored our attempts to get her involved with her son..." Caroline complained bitterly.  
  
"Stefano is better off. It's Julia's loss that she doesn't want to know her son."  
  
"I know. It just infuriates me. How could she ignore her own child?"  
  
"Well, Julia has always been selfish..."  
  
"I don't know what you saw in her."   
  
"I saw the past... and an escape from my feelings for you..."  
  
"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said that..." Caroline said remorsefully.  
  
"It's ok. All our running and hiding from our feelings is in the past. We're together now... that's what matters." Richard stated softly. "I'm gonna call the hotel... make sure they know we're coming..." he added abruptly when he realized they were nearing Caroline's childhood home  
  
"Ok. Make sure they have the crib for Stefano..."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
*****~*****  
  
--Caroline paused just before the steps to the house. Richard sensed her hesitation and took her hand in his as he carried Stefano.  
  
"It'll be fine Caroline. Randy is a big boy... he didn't wreck the place..." he assured her.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right..." she sounded more sure of that then she was. They approached the door and Caroline unlocked it and stepped in. It was dark, but besides that, something seemed wrong. For starters... it was warm inside, not cold like it should have been. Caroline was trying to determine what was going on when suddenly, the livingroom lights went on to reveal Annie, Del, and Caroline's parents.  
  
"Surprise!" they all shouted as Caroline stood dumbfounded...  
  
"What? What's going on?"  
  
"Richard wanted to surprise you!" Caroline's Mom Margaret announced, hugging her daughter.  
  
"You did this?" Caroline asked Richard...  
  
"I arranged it... yeah. I knew you wanted a traditional family holiday season... so I asked Annie, Del, and your folks to furnish the place and set it up nice." Richard admitted, smiling broadly... "You guys did a great job!"  
  
"Thanks!" Del exclaimed proudly...  
  
"Oh, please! Del, you barely did anything but pester us!" Annie complained.  
  
"Well... what do I know about interior decorating?" Del excused his actions...  
  
"Obviously nothing! But that's ok... you know about... other things..." Annie purred, then kissed him passionately.  
  
"Oh, my..." Margaret muttered softly, somewhat uncomfortable with the open display of affection.  
  
"Sorry Mrs. Duffy..." Del apologized.  
  
"Oh, that's ok... I'm a 'hip' Momma..."  
  
"Ok 'hip Momma'... let's leave these youngsters to gettin' settled in..." Caroline's father Fred suggested as he headed for the door.  
  
"Oh, you guys aren't staying a while?" Caroline whined. Richard shot her a look she recognized immediately as his 'I want to be alone now' look, and she smiled awkwardly at him...  
  
"Not tonight... but we'll be seeing each other a lot through the holidays..." Fred said as he hugged his daughter.  
  
"Oh, joy... lucky us..." Richard whispered sarcastically to himself. Margaret heard him though and walked up to him...  
  
"Oh, hush! You're such a sour puss! You give your Mom-in-law a hug now..." she exclaimed as she hugged him... "And before I go I wanna hug that grandbaby!" she added, pulling away from Richard and taking Stefano from his arms... "C'mon you precious bitty boy... let Gramma show you the nursery!"  
  
"There's a nursery?" Caroline asked excitedly...  
  
"You bet!" Annie announced, taking Caroline by the arm and falling in behind Margaret... "I'll be right back... then we can head for the hotel..." she called back to Del...  
  
"Ok..." Del agreed.  
  
"Hotel?" Caroline asked... "You're not staying here?"  
  
"Nope. Richie said he wanted to be alone with his wife and son..." Annie informed, winking at Richard. He just rolled his eyes and looked away...  
  
"Oh... ok..." Caroline looked back at Richard and smiled, then headed for the nursery...  
  
--"So... you wanna be alone, huh?" Del asked suggestively. Richard shook his head and sighed...  
  
"You and Annie are SO made for each other..." he quipped as he started to walk towards the door... "Give me a hand with the luggage..."  
  
"Sure..."  
  
*****~*****  
  
--"Oh, guys... the nursery is perfect!" Caroline gasped as she saw the beautiful room set up with 'Classic Winnie the Pooh' wallpaper and bedding... with a beautiful crib and matching furnishings...  
  
"Glad you like it! Your Mom was the one who did the nursery..." Annie informed, a huge smile across her face...  
  
"Thanks Mom..."  
  
"Oh, you're welcome sweetheart."   
  
"And you too Annie!" Caroline was on the verge of tears...  
  
"Oh, don't you start... or you'll get me started..." Annie warned, already feeling choked up... "Besides... it was all Richie's idea! Go cry on him!" she joked...  
  
*****~*****  
  
--"Hey Richard... can I ask you a question?" Del asked as he helped Richard get the luggage from the car...  
  
"You just did..." Richard said sarcastically...  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Richard sighed as his humor was lost on Del... "What's your question Del?"  
  
"Ok... when did you know Caroline was the one? You know... 'THE one'..."  
  
"I think on some level I knew the moment I saw her... but I truly realized it and admitted it to myself when you proposed to her..."  
  
"Why did you take so long to say something?"  
  
"I was afraid..."  
  
"Afraid of what?"  
  
"Afraid to love... afraid of getting hurt... of Caroline not reciprocating my feelings..."  
  
"Yeah..." Del seemed deep in thought... and the expression on his face caught Richard's attention...  
  
"Why are you asking me all these questions?"  
  
"No reason..."  
  
"Are you and Annie...?"  
  
"Annie and I have a 'no commitment' relationship... no strings attached..."  
  
"But you want more..."  
  
"But Annie doesn't!" Del snapped nervously...  
  
"How do you know unless you talk to her?"  
  
"I can't risk it! She is the best thing that has ever happened to me! If I tell her I'm interested in changing the rules of the relationship I could lose her! I can't take that risk..."  
  
"Boy, does all THIS sound familiar! I said all the same things about me and Caroline. I wasted 3 years being afraid... hiding and denying my feelings... don't make the same mistake I did Del. Talk to Annie..."  
  
*****~*****   
  
--"Hey Caroline... can I ask you about something?" Annie asked after Margaret left for the night.  
  
"Sure. What's up?" Caroline replied as she put a sleeping Stefano into his new crib...  
  
Annie walked over to the door and quietly shut it... "It's about Del..."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Do you think... he's... changed?"  
  
"Changed... how?"  
  
"Well... he's always kinda wanted... 'no strings attached' relationships..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"So... do you think he's... do you think maybe he might be ready for..."  
  
"Strings?" Caroline asked, smiling slightly...  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"I thought you guys weren't interested in a committed relationship..."  
  
"Well, at first... we weren't. But now..."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"I am... HE isn't..."  
  
"Did you ask him?"  
  
"I can't! If he thinks I want to change the rules... he'll freak and run!" Annie panicked...  
  
"You don't know that! You wont know unless you say something..."  
  
"I can't risk it! I love him Caroline..."  
  
"Really? Wow..."  
  
"And I would rather have him like this then not at all..."  
  
"Oh, sweetie... what does this sound like?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It sounds like Richard and I... we avoided and denied and ignored our feelings... and we lost precious time together. Don't make the same mistake we made. Talk to Del..."  
  
*****~*****  
  
--"I didn't know you knew how to get a fire started..." Caroline teased as Richard knelt at the fireplace, stoking the newly started fire.  
  
"Yeah... amazing isn't it? I have finally mastered the art of fire. I have finally caught up to the caveman..." Richard cracked, rising and approaching Caroline...  
  
"Amazing. Is there anything you can't do?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"There is? What?"  
  
"I can't stop loving you..." Richard whispered, kissing her passionately. "Is Stefano asleep?" he asked as he kissed his way to her neck...   
  
"Soundly. It's the country air..."  
  
"Remind me to thank the country air..." Richard hummed as he melted to the floor, taking Caroline with him. His kisses and soft caresses created a need in them both...  
  
"Let's go to the bedroom..." she suggested, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"No... I want to make love to you right here... in front of the fire. I want to see the light from the fire dancing on your bare skin..." His voice was hoarse with passion. He tried desperately to get to her pale skin, but layers of clothing stood in his way, frustrating him...  
  
"Want some help?" Caroline smiled, trying not to giggle. Richard, being a very passionate man, lost his patience quickly when something stood in the way of his desires... and Caroline found it amusing...  
  
"Please..."   
  
Caroline slowly started to undress, causing him to fidget impatiently...  
  
"You're trying to kill me..." Richard grumbled softly, reaching for her. She pulled away and smiled...  
  
"No, I'm trying to tease you..."  
  
"Same thing..." he reached for her again, and again she pulled away...   
  
"Ah-ah-ah... patience..." Caroline purred, smiling seductively. Richard crumpled back to the floor and grit his teeth as he waited for her to undress. She enjoyed watching him squirm, knowing she was having an effect on him. When she was finally rid of the last of her clothing she slowly walked towards him. As soon as she was within arms reach, Richard abruptly reached out and grabbed her, pulling her quickly but carefully to the floor.  
  
"No more teasing..." Richard whispered, ripping the clothes off himself in a fraction of the time it took Caroline to undress. She chuckled at his impetuousness... "What?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"Do you have any idea how much I love you?"  
  
I have an idea..." she smiled shyly, alluding to his obvious arousal. Richard smiled in return and kissed Caroline passionately... making love to her in front of the fire, the warm glow of the flames adding to the intensity of their union.  
  
*****~*****  
  
--Richard entered the kitchen to find Caroline making hot cocoa in her flannel PJs and fuzzy moose slippers. He smiled and suppressed a chuckle as he watched her, Caroline unaware that he was there...  
  
*How can someone be so intelligent and sexy, so naive and unsophisticated, all at the same time?* Richard asked himself, marveling at his wife's beauty and allure. He walked quietly up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, causing Caroline to jump slightly with surprise...  
  
"You startled me!" she said with a giggle...  
  
"Sorry..." he apologized as he kissed her neck and nuzzled into her shoulder.  
  
"It's ok... you want some hot cocoa?"  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"I had an interesting conversation with Annie tonight..." Caroline said after a long pause, signaling to Richard to get out the mugs...   
  
"I didn't even know it was possible to have an 'interesting' conversation with Annie..." Richard joked...  
  
"Oh, hush! I think she is looking for a more permanent relationship..."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah..." Caroline poured the hot cocoa and put the pan in the sink...  
  
"With Del?"   
  
Caroline chuckled... "Yes Richard, with Del..." They both sat down at the small dining table...  
  
"Interesting..."  
  
"That's what I thought..."  
  
"Well, wait. It gets even more interesting..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I had a similar conversation with Del tonight..."  
  
"What? You're kidding?!" Caroline sounded amazed...  
  
"Nope. Not kidding. He said he wanted 'more' then a 'no strings attached' relationship. But he is certain that Annie doesn't feel the same way... so he's afraid to say something..."  
  
"Oh my God! Annie said the same thing! We have to say something..."  
  
"Caroline..." Richard muttered in a reprimanding tone...  
  
"Richard... we have to help them!"  
  
"No Caroline... we don't. It is not for us to get involved..."  
  
"We can't just NOT say something! We can't let them make the same mistake we made..." Caroline said, almost sadly. Richard smiled and held his hand out to take hers...  
  
"I know honey... and I understand that. I told Del that too... that I wasted 3 years not saying something. I told him not to make the same mistake..."  
  
"I told Annie the same thing..."  
  
"Just give them a chance to work it out on their own... ok?"  
  
"Ok... you're right..."  
  
"As always..." Richard smirked. Caroline smiled back and tossed her wadded up napkin at him...  
  
"Let's go to bed..." she suggested...  
  
"Good idea..." Richard agreed.  
  
*****~*****  
  
--Morning came, leaving the darkness behind... but the cold remained. Richard grumbled and shivered as he pulled the blankets aside to get up to go to the bathroom...  
  
"Freezing--... stupid cold--... 100 degrees below zero--..." he muttered as he crossed the bedroom...  
  
"Nah. It's probably only 6 degrees below zero..." Caroline corrected, hearing him complain... "Morning sunshine!" she added cheerfully. Richard just shot her a less-then-amused look and continued to the bathroom. "Check on Stefano while you're up..."  
  
"Yeah..." Richard mumbled from inside the bathroom... "I can't even go to the bathroom it's so cold! I think my bladder is frozen!" he griped... Caroline just chuckled. Just then she heard Stefano stirring and whimpering...  
  
"I think he's awake..." Caroline called out... "I'll go get him."  
  
"Thanks. I'm gonna be a while... waiting for my bladder to defrost..."  
  
--Richard came out of the bathroom and quickly grabbed for the blankets, snuggling into them as he climbed into bed. He could hear Caroline talking to Stefano on the baby monitor and he smiled, amazed at how wonderful his life had become.  
  
"Good morning Stefano. Did you sleep well sweetie? Hmmm?" Caroline chirped as she picked the baby up out of his crib... "Are you freezing like daddy? Daddy is grumpy cause he's so cold... but we'll go cheer him up... ok?"  
  
Richard laughed, but quickly wiped any sign of amusement off his face, knowing Caroline was headed down the hall.  
  
"Good morning daddy!" Caroline announced in a high-pitched child-like voice as she entered the bedroom with Stefano...  
  
"Good morning son."  
  
Caroline handed Stefano to him, then climbed into bed and snuggled up to Richard.  
  
"Could it get any better then this?" Caroline sighed contentedly...  
  
"If it warmed up about 75 degrees..." Richard quipped, then he kissed the top of her head.  
  
"You get used to it..."  
  
"I don't plan on being here long enough to get used to it..."  
  
"Isn't there any part of you that finds this nice? I mean, living away from the hustle and bustle of a big crowded city? Clean air... friendly people..."  
  
"No. Not really. It's ok to visit... but to be honest, I wouldn't even want to do that if it wasn't for you. I love these moments... snuggling with you and Stefano... but we could do that anywhere..."  
  
"What if I asked you to move out here? Permanently..."  
  
"What? Caroline... you can't be serious..."  
  
"Well, let's just say I asked you to consider it... would you?"  
  
"Would I... move or consider it?"  
  
"Both. Either."  
  
"I would consider it... because it's something you want. But live here? I have no problem coming to visit... for the holidays, or to see your folks... or just cause you miss the place... but I would not be happy living here..."  
  
"Yeah... I know..." Caroline whispered sadly...  
  
"Do you really want to move here? I mean, leave New York? And all your friends?"  
  
"I don't know. Sometimes I think I would like to move back here... I have so many fond memories of my childhood here and all. Then, other times I think I wouldn't be happy here like I was in my youth... you know? I've changed a lot since I moved to New York. I'm not the same gullible little girl I once was..."  
  
Richard chuckled, which caused Caroline to look at him suspiciously...  
  
"What was THAT for?" Caroline asked with slight indignation...  
  
"Just trying to picture you MORE naive then you are now..."  
  
"I am NOT naive!"  
  
"Whatever you say Caroline..." he patronized, a slight smirk across his face...  
  
"Shut up Richard!" Caroline snapped playfully, then hit him with a pillow...  
  
"No hitting! I'm holding the baby!"  
  
"You ARE the baby! Stefano thinks it's funny! Dontcha Stefano?" Caroline asked, giggling at the baby.   
  
"I wouldn't put too much in that... he thinks dirty diapers are funny too!"  
  
"Speaking of..."  
  
"Your turn!" Richard quickly interrupted.  
  
"After that naive crack? I think it's YOUR turn!"  
  
"Rrrrggg... ok, ok. Can you get me his diapers and wipes?"  
  
"THAT I can do..." Caroline agreed, then got up and headed for the nursery...  
  
"Mommy will get your stuff, then I'll change you... k?" Richard cooed quietly at Stefano.  
  
Caroline stopped dead in her tracks... "What did you just say?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You just called me 'Mommy'..."  
  
"Yeah... I know..." Richard replied, a smile crossing his face.  
  
"What about Julia?" A single tear streamed down her cheek...  
  
"Julia just gave birth to him... YOU are his Mommy..."  
  
*****~*****  
  
--"You're never gonna guess what Richard called me this morning..." Caroline said to Annie as they walked down the aisle at the grocery store...  
  
"Do I wanna know?" Annie quipped...  
  
"He called me 'Mommy'..." Caroline said, ignoring her crack...  
  
"For some kind of sick role playing thing?"  
  
"No! He said it to Stefano! He said I was Stefano's Mommy!"  
  
"Well, yeah... you ARE his Mommy! Julia sure isn't!"  
  
"Well... she did give birth to him..."  
  
"Yeah... and then abandoned him! Caroline... Julia is nothing more then a selfish bi--..."  
  
"Annie!" Caroline quickly interrupted, pointing at Stefano... "Little ears..."  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"It just really touched me... it's the first time Richard has called me that to him. He usually just calls me Caroline..."  
  
"What size turkey?" Annie asked, changing subjects...  
  
"Ummm... well, there's mom & dad, you & Del, me & Richard, Stefano, and my brother Chris... 8 people... better make it a 15 pounder... maybe more..."  
  
"We are all gonna eat 2 pounds of meat?? Even Stefano??"  
  
"No, of course not! The bones weigh something you know! And you gotta have left-overs! For sandwiches!"  
  
"Ok... so get this one. It's 17 pounds..."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"I think it's only right that Richie calls you Stefano's Mommy. You're the only Mommy Stefano has ever known!"  
  
"We're trying to make it official..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm trying to adopt Stefano... legally..."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep. But we need Julia to sign some papers, and she won't respond to any of our letters or telegrams or phone calls..." Caroline replied, obviously distraught.  
  
"Figures! What a bi--... ummm... bad person..." Annie stopped herself from cursing in front of the baby, then smiled awkwardly at Caroline...  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
"It's ok... so, what happens if she doesn't sign the papers?"  
  
"Well, that'll be the next step... to figure out what happens if she doesn't sign..."  
  
*****~*****  
  
--"Do you have any idea of what you're gonna buy Caroline for Christmas?" Del asked Richard, breaking his artistic concentration...  
  
"I'm not BUYING her anything. I'm giving her this..." Richard replied, pointing to his current masterpiece...  
  
"Oh. I don't know what to get Annie for Christmas..."  
  
"Edible underwear?"  
  
"Hey!" Del seemed excited about that gift idea... "No... that would be more for me..." he added, disappointed...  
  
"Get her an engagement ring..." Richard suggested seriously.  
  
"I can't do that! I told you, she doesn't want to marry me! A two-time divorcee..."  
  
"How do you know unless you ask her? She's been with you this long..."  
  
"Yeah... still..."  
  
Richard scoffed and rolled his eyes... "Persuasive argument. Look, the kind of relationship you have with Annie is more complicated then you are admitting..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Ok, you're calling it a 'casual, no-strings-attached' relationship... right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Do you spend more nights together then apart?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Do you care about her feelings? Do you hate to see her sad?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Do you try to make her happy? Do you think she tries to make you happy?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Has she introduced you to her folks? Have you introduced her to yours?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"And here you are spending Thanksgiving together... with plans to spend Christmas and New Years together..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"That's not a 'no-strings-attached' relationship. That's a real relationship... and she's been right there with you. She's aware your relationship is evolving... and she's been with you every step. So, the important question is... do you love her?"  
  
"Yes! Of course I love her!"  
  
"Then tell her. Ask her to marry you..." Richard advised as he turned back to his painting.  
  
*****~*****  
  
--"I have no idea what to get Del for Christmas..." Annie said as she and Caroline stood in line at the check-out.  
  
"I'm gonna get Richard this really neat easel he's had his eye on..." Caroline replied excitedly.  
  
"He oughta like that. Do you have any idea what I should get for Del?"  
  
"Well, what price range are you looking to stay in?"  
  
"It's not so much the price range, but the type of gift I'm having the problem with..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, should I get him something that says 'we're casual'? Or should I get him something that says 'I want us to be more than casual'?" Annie asked, struggling with the decision she had to make...  
  
Caroline wanted to scream 'Get him something that says you want to have more than a casual relationship!'... but she restrained herself...  
  
"I would get him something more towards serious. That way, it tells him you are looking for a more serious relationship without TELLING him you're looking for a more serious relationship. See what I mean?"  
  
"Yeah... good idea. That way, if he thinks I'm trying to get serious... and he freaks... I could just deny it..."  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
*****~*****  
  
"What time are we waking up tomorrow?" Richard asked as he fiddled with the alarm.  
  
"Six... but once we get the turkey in the oven, we can go back to sleep for another hour..." Caroline replied as she got ready for bed.  
  
"Oh, joy..." Richard mumbled sarcastically as he set the alarm.  
  
"Yeah, yeah... grumpy-butt..."  
  
"Grumpy-butt?? That's new..."  
  
"Talked to Annie today..." Caroline said, changing the subject...  
  
"Don't you talk to her most days?"  
  
"Yeah. But... not always about her relationship with Del..."  
  
"Caroline..." Richard scolded... "You didn't tell her about the conversation I had with Del... did you?"  
  
"No! She asked about what to get him for Christmas... and she wanted to know if she should get him something that says 'I want a serious relationship'. So I just suggested that she should do that... cause she could always deny it's meaning if he freaked out about it..."  
  
"Well, I got you beat then..."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Del asked me about what he should get Annie for Christmas, and I suggested an engagement ring..." Richard said with a smirk.  
  
"You're kidding!? Did he say he was going to?"  
  
"No, and he seemed hesitant about the idea at first... but I told him that their relationship is not as casual as they claim it to be. Then he seemed to really consider the idea..."  
  
"Wouldn't that be great?! If Annie and Del got married!"  
  
"Great? I don't know. Frightening? Definitely."  
  
"Well, I think it would be great..." Caroline mumbled disappointedly, trying not to let Richard spoil her enthusiasm.  
  
"I'm sorry... I know you're excited for them..." Richard apologized, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close... "I'm excited for them too..."  
  
Caroline smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips, then turned over to go to sleep... "Night..." she said softly. Richard looked disappointed for a minute, then smiled...  
  
"Goodnight." he whispered, then snuggled into her. He was hoping to do more then sleep, but he attributed Caroline's lack of interest to the fact that they had to wake up so early the next morning.  
  
"I love you..." Caroline whispered as sleepiness started to set in...  
  
Richard smiled and kissed her neck... "I love you too..."  
  
*****~*****  
  
--Morning came quickly... too quickly for Richard...  
  
"C'mon Richard... I need your help with the bird..." Caroline pestered a still-sleeping Richard...  
  
"Tell the bird to fly south for the winter already! It's freezing out there!" Richard exclaimed, still asleep for the most part. Caroline chuckled and shook him a little harder then she had been...  
  
"Wake up! I don't want the dead turkey to fly south for the winter... I want to cook him for dinner!"  
  
Richard grumbled and opened one eye to glare at Caroline... "Shhh... sleeping..." Richard muttered as he snuggled into the warm blankets. Caroline grabbed them away from him and whipped them off in one quick motion, leaving Richard exposed to the cold. "HEY! What are you doing?!" Richard bellowed as he shot up in bed.  
  
"I told you! I need your help with the turkey!" Caroline snapped as she handed him his robe... "Let's go!" she added, then walked off, heading for the kitchen. Richard grabbed the blankets off the floor and snuggled back into them, then drifted back to sleep.  
  
--A short time later Richard was abruptly jostled awake by a freezing cold snowball... courtesy of Caroline. Caroline stood there laughing as Richard jumped from the bed screaming...  
  
"COLD! What the--!! What did you--??!!" he said, making no sense what-so-ever. He shook the ice off himself the best he could, then reached for his robe as he glared at Caroline, who was still laughing at him...  
  
"I told you to get up!" she announced in response to his hardened stare... "I love you?" she said, almost like a question... as if asking for forgiveness. Richard silently walked into the bathroom and shut the door soundly. Caroline chuckled to herself as she headed back to the kitchen, fully prepared to deal with the turkey without help...   
  
*It was worth it though...* she thought to herself... *That look on his face...* she started chuckling again... *And I don't think I've ever seen him move so fast... except for that time in Spain when he was running from the bulls...* her expression turned serious as she remembered that day. She forced the memory from her mind and headed for the fridge...  
  
--She had just started to prepare the turkey for cooking when Richard appeared...  
  
"Here... let me help..." he offered as he rushed to her side, seeing her struggling with it.  
  
"Thanks. I kinda thought..." she stopped short of finishing the sentence.  
  
"What? That I would be too mad to help?"   
  
"Yeah... kinda..." she admitted sheepishly...  
  
"I said I would help... so I'm helping." he replied matter-of-factly... "Besides... revenge is a dish best served cold..." he added, smiling mischievously. Caroline cracked a tiny grin, then focused her attention back on the turkey.  
  
*****~*****  
  
--"People are going to be here any time now! Go get dressed!" Caroline barked at Richard as she hurried about, putting the final touches on the decorations and table setting...  
  
"I am dressed!" Richard replied, striking a pose. Caroline looked him up and down and scowled at him... "Ok, so... maybe I'm not dressed yet..." he added, reacting to her expression... "I'll just go change now..."  
  
"Check on Stefano while you're at it... he should be awake from his nap by now..."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
--Richard changed his clothes, then peeked in at Stefano...  
  
"Hey son. You're awake!" Richard exclaimed as he entered the room. He picked him up out of his crib and headed for the kitchen. "We're up mommy!" Richard announced, walking into the kitchen with Stefano.  
  
"Hello sweetie!" Caroline chirped as she buzzed about, stopping long enough to kiss the baby on his forehead.  
  
"Better?" Richard asked, striking a pose. Caroline looked him over and smiled...  
  
"Yeah..." she said softly, then kissed him softly... "I'm sorry I'm acting so crazy..."  
  
"Oh, honey... you're not acting..." Richard quipped, receiving a slap from Caroline... "Would you STOP hitting me!" Richard chuckled.  
  
"You deserved it!" She stole another quick kiss, then continued her frantic activities...  
  
"You want some help?"  
  
"Just watch Stefano for me and answer the door when people start showing up..."  
  
"Ok..."

--It wasn't much later when there was a knock at the door...  
  
"Hey Richie! Happy Thanksgiving!" Annie exclaimed when Richard opened the door...  
  
"Happy turkey day Richard..." Del added as they walked into the house.  
  
"You're the first ones here..." Richard informed... "Caroline is in the kitchen..." he added, directing the comment to Annie.  
  
"Ok..." Annie headed for the kitchen and Richard and Del sat down in the livingroom.  
  
"You gonna turn the game on?" Del asked, amazed that it wasn't already on.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, c'mon!" Del whined...  
  
"Go ahead and turn it on if you want..." Richard said, annoyed...  
  
--"Hey Caroline! Need some help?" Annie asked as she entered the kitchen...  
  
"No, that's ok..." Caroline huffed as she went about her multiple tasks.  
  
"Caroline... I don't mind helping. C'mon! You're obviously super busy here..."  
  
"Yams..." Caroline said, pointing to the cans on the counter.  
  
"With little marshmallows?"  
  
"Yes please..."  
  
--"You don't like football?" Del asked as Richard played with Stefano...  
  
"No..." he answered simply.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because there is no point to it. Grown men running around after a pig skin ball and attacking each other... for what?"  
  
"First of all... they aren't attacking each other, they're tackling each other. Second of all... there is a point to it. The point is to win."  
  
"Oh, right... 'I win because I'm the best at rolling around in the mud and chasing a ball around!'... good reason..." Richard scoffed.  
  
"Well, what sports do you like?"  
  
"I don't like sports..."  
  
"Annie is right... you ARE weird..."  
  
"And she would know..." Richard quipped sarcastically. Just then the phone started ringing...  
  
"I'll get it!" Annie called out from the kitchen... "Hello?" she said, answering the phone... "It's your Mom..."  
  
Caroline rolled her eyes and whispered "Tell her I'm busy..."  
  
"She's busy Mrs. Duffy. -- Ok. -- She wants to know if you want her to bring anything..."  
  
"Mom! For the 100th time I don't need you to bring anything but yourself and dad!" Caroline yelled in the direction of the phone...  
  
"She says no thanks..." Annie said into the phone, trying not to laugh... "Ok... see ya in a bit then..." She hung up the phone and turned to Caroline... "She'll be here shortly..."  
  
--"So... I thought about what you said..." Del said cautiously...  
  
"About what?" Richard asked...  
  
"About me and Annie... about our relationship. You were right... I think our relationship has been getting more serious..."  
  
"Uh-huh..."  
  
"So... I've decided to ask her to marry me..." Del exhaled sharply... as if finally saying it out loud was a big relief.  
  
"That's great Del. Congratulations..."  
  
"Don't congratulate me yet... save that for IF she says yes..."  
  
"She will... say yes I mean..."  
  
"Yeah... I hope so..."  
  
--"Del has been acting kinda funny..." Annie said to Caroline as she prepared the yams...  
  
"Funny 'ha-ha' or funny 'peculiar'?" Caroline asked as she continued her hurried pace...  
  
"Peculiar. Like he's nervous about something. You haven't said anything to him about what we were talking about... have you?"  
  
"No..." Caroline stopped abruptly and turned to look at her... "I haven't said ANYTHING to Del about what we have been talking about..." she assured her, conveniently leaving out the fact that Richard HAD...  
  
"Ok... good..."  
  
--"Don't tell Caroline... ok?" Del asked of Richard...  
  
"Ok." Richard replied, an odd expression crossed his face...  
  
"You haven't been telling Caroline about what we've been talking about... have you?!"  
  
Richard quickly decided that lying was the best option... "No."  
  
Del sighed with relief... "Good. You know women... they gotta gossip..."  
  
Richard rolled his eyes and focused his attention back on Stefano.  
  
--Caroline looked around and saw nothing that needed her immediate attention, so she just leaned against the counter and sighed... "What a day! And it's not even over yet!" She sounded frazzled.  
  
"You know what you need?" Annie asked rhetorically... "You need to go play in the snow!"  
  
"I'm too busy for that now..."   
  
"No you're not! everything is caught up and at the ready! C'mon!" Annie grabbed her arm and walked into the livingroom.  
  
"What are you guys up to?" Del asked curiously.  
  
"We're gonna go play in the snow. Wanna come?" Annie announced, asking Del to join them.  
  
"Sure!" Del seemed excited...  
  
"Ummm... no, I can think of much better things to do with my time. Like shove a fork in my eye..." Richard replied sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, c'mon Richard! It'll be fun! And Stefano would love it!" Caroline pleaded.  
  
Richard rolled his eyes and handed Stefano to Caroline... "You take him then..."  
  
"Can you get him in his snowsuit for me?"  
  
"Yeah... I suppose..." Richard's prickly tone and demeanor told Caroline he was irritated, but that wasn't uncommon for Richard, so she laughed it off and headed for her coat.  
  
--Richard came down the stairs with a bundled-up Stefano to find everyone had already gone outside...  
  
"I thought you wanted to bring Stefano out here..." Richard said when he opened the door and saw Caroline, Del, and Annie romping around in the snow like children.  
  
"I did!" Caroline chirped excitedly as she walked towards Richard, taking Stefano from his arms when she reached him. "You sure you don't want to come out with us?" She tried one last time to get him to participate...  
  
"Very sure..." he replied simply, then walked back towards the house. Suddenly, a large snowball hit him in the back of the head and the ice started running down his back into his shirt. Richard resisted the urge to jump and scream in response to the unwarranted attack. He slowly turned around and glared at the now-laughing-hysterically trio. He didn't know which one was responsible, but it didn't matter... they were all guilty in his mind. He slowly turned back towards the house and walked inside, shutting the door soundly.  
  
"What a brick!" Annie laughed...  
  
"Annie!" Caroline scolded... "He's not a brick! He just isn't used to... loosening up. He's getting better..."  
  
"Loose?! Caroline... he's wound tighter than a tick!"  
  
"Oh, hush!" Caroline took a handful of loose snow and flung it at Annie, who retaliated by flinging snow right back at Caroline.   
  
Stefano just sat in the snow like he was confused, and Del stood over him sprinkling snow on him, causing Stefano to giggle.  
  
"I think Stefano likes snow..." Del laughed as he played with the baby.  
  
--Annie and Del started making a snowman while Caroline played with Stefano with little snowballs. Suddenly, and without warning, snowballs started falling from the sky. One hit Annie, one hit Caroline, one narrowly missed Del... several more fell before the three of them realized... Richard was behind the attack.  
  
"Oh, you are SO dead!" Annie snapped as she did the best she could to run at him, the deep snow making it difficult. Caroline handed Stefano to Del and joined Annie...  
  
"Get him!" Caroline yelled, charging at him.  
  
Richard laughed and quickly tried to escape, but wasn't near fast enough. Annie and Caroline jumped him and pinned him to the ground, but both of them together couldn't quite keep him pinned. He was just slightly stronger, and he wriggled himself free and turned the attack around, pinning Caroline to the ground while ignoring Annie...  
  
"Thought I forgot about the snowball this morning... didn't you?" Richard's voice was ominous, and he was sporting an almost wicked grin.  
  
Annie, realizing this was a battle between husband and wife, backed off and retreated to Del and Stefano's side.  
  
"Richard! You're not playing fair!" Caroline complained, trying to get free...  
  
"Oh, and attacking me in my sleep IS fair!?" Richard shot back, keeping his tight grip on Caroline's wrists...  
  
"You wouldn't wake up!" Caroline defended herself...  
  
Richard imitated the sound of a buzzer... "Sorry, not a valid reason..."  
  
"I love you?" Caroline offered as an apology.  
  
Richard leaned forward and kissed her softly... "I love you too. Now prepare for your punishment...  
  
Caroline tried one last time in vain to escape, but Richard had her tight.  
  
"Help!" Caroline called out to Annie, but one look from Richard told Annie to stay out of it.  
  
"No one will help you now! You are at my mercy!" Richard laughed maniacally, then he pinned her arms against her side with his legs as he sat over top of her and started shoveling snow into any crack in her clothing he could find.  
  
Caroline screamed out while laughing... "No! Help! I'm sorry! I will never wake you up with snowballs ever again!" she pleaded, going into fits of giggles. Just then Caroline's parents came walking up. No one had seen or heard them drive up cause of all the commotion Caroline and Richard were causing.  
  
--Margaret looked at Caroline and Richard, he on top of Caroline... her clothes all messed up... and her eyes got wide...  
  
"Oh, my..." she mumbled softly...  
  
"It's not what you think Ma... we're just playing around. Rough-housing..." Caroline assured her Mom.  
  
"I'm just paying her back for waking me up with a snowball this morning Mrs. Duffy..." Richard said sheepishly as he started to get off of her...  
  
"She's still doing that?" a voice coming from behind her parents asked.  
  
"Chris!" Caroline exclaimed, bouncing towards her brother, hugging him tight once she reached him.  
  
"Hey, Car!" Chris was just as excited to see his sister as she was to see him. "Hi Richard." Chris extended his hand, Richard took it...  
  
"Hello Chris." Richard said cordially.  
  
"Let's go inside before we all freeze to death!" Fred, Caroline's father suggested, heading for the door.  
  
*****~*****  
  
--Everyone sat around the table while Caroline and Margaret put the last of the food on the table.  
  
"Ma... I got it. Sit down, please..." Caroline beseeched. Reluctantly, Margaret took a seat. After all the food was on the table, Caroline cleared her throat loudly to get everyone's attention...  
  
"I thought we could go around the table and tell everyone what we are thankful for..." she suggested. She got mixed reactions. Her Mom, Annie, and Chris thought it was a neat idea... where as Richard, Fred, and Del grumbled at the suggestion.  
  
"That's a great idea sweetie..." Margaret said cheerfully... "You go first..."  
  
Caroline took her place at Richard's side and put her hand on his shoulder...  
  
"I have a lot to be thankful for... I have a successful comic strip, good health, good friends..." She smiled at Annie and Del... "A wonderfully supportive, loving family..." She smiled at her parents and at Chris... "A beautiful stepson whom I love dearly... and, a wonderful husband to share it all with..." A small tear trickled down her cheek and she leaned over and kissed Richard softly on the lips, who returned the tender kiss.  
  
Caroline sat down to everyone clapping softly, then Richard stood for his turn...  
  
"I'm not good at stuff like this... and I could never beat Caroline's amazing speech. I never knew life could be like this. I never knew I could be so happy... but for the first time ever, I am truly happy. And it's because of my beautiful son, and my beautiful, amazing wife. I love you Caroline..."  
  
He kissed her lovingly as everyone 'ahh-ed' and clapped, smiling at them as they kissed.  
  
"That was perfect Richard..." Caroline whispered, choked up by the rare public show of emotion from him. Just then there was a knock at the door...  
  
"Who's that?" Annie asked, looking towards the door, then at Caroline... "I thought everyone was here..."  
  
"Everyone is..." she replied, looking a bit confused. She got up to answer the door and Richard followed.  
  
Caroline opened the door and both she and Richard stood silent, there shock obvious. Finally, Richard found his voice...  
  
"Oh, my God. What are YOU doing here??"

**__**

  
  
  


TO BE CONTINUED...

  


Click [HERE][3] for "Caroline & Christmas" -- Part two of three.   


Click [HERE][4] for "Caroline & New Years" -- Part three of three.

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/janaonwheels2001/
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/janaonwheels2001/disclaimer.html
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/janaonwheels2001/Christmas.htm
   [4]: http://www.geocities.com/janaonwheels2001/newyear.htm



	2. Caroline & Christmas

Caroline & Christmas __

Caroline & Christmas

Part Two of Three

Rated 'PG-13' for sexual and intense content

__

BY: [Jana~][1]

[~~Disclaimer~~][2]

*****~*****

--"Hello Reechard. Caroline." Julia greeted them bitterly as she pushed her way into their home. "I'm assuming you would want to invite me in..." she added, defending her actions.  
  
"What are you doing here Julia?" Richard asked again, this time more angry then surprised...  
  
"Don't you know? I got your papers..." she said as she waved them about... "What did you think? That I would just sign them and allow that marriage wrecking slut to become OUR son's Mother?"  
  
Her words and tone cut into Caroline like a sword, and infuriated Richard...  
  
"You will NOT call my wife a marriage-wrecking slut! Caroline had nothing to do with the end of our marriage... and you know it!" Richard barked angrily at Julia, his eyes narrow slits as he glared at her... "And she has been more of a Mother to Stefano than you have ever been!"  
  
"I had postpartum depression! I trusted that you would care for OUR son, and that when my depression was gone, WE would raise him..."  
  
"WE will never get back together Julia! EVER!"  
  
"I'm not talking about getting back together Reechard... I'm talking about raising our son together... as friends..."  
  
"Any respect I had for you vanished long ago... when you abandoned Stefano! You will NOT be raising him! You will be lucky to get to VISIT with him!"  
  
"Richard..." Caroline whispered, thinking his words sounded a bit too harsh.  
  
"If you think I'm just going to walk away from my son... you are wrong..." Julia hissed...  
  
"You didn't seem to have any trouble walking away the first time..." Richard shot back icily.  
  
Julia glared at him, but her expression quickly softened... "Can I at least see him?"  
  
Richard looked at Caroline, his eyes showing uncertainty and concern. He didn't want Julia back in his life, to ruin his happiness or use Stefano as a pawn in whatever game she was playing. He looked to Caroline for the answer to Julia's question...   
  
Caroline smiled weakly, trying to reassure Richard that it would be ok, even though she wasn't truly convinced that it would be. Julia was a very cunning and manipulative person, and Caroline, being a very trusting person, had fallen for Julia's games too many times. She knew to be cautious.   
  
--"What's she doing here?" Annie asked Caroline as she entered the dining room...  
  
"She's here to become a part of Stefano's life..." Caroline answered softly, knowing it wouldn't be that simple, but not wanting to overreact either. She took Stefano out of his highchair and walked back into the living room...  
  
"He's getting so big!" Julia gasped, reaching out to take him. Caroline handed him to her and Julia awkwardly took him into her arms, obviously unsure of how to hold him. "He looks like you..." she admitted, looking at Richard, then back at Stefano.  
  
"I know..." he replied shortly.  
  
"Can I take him with me tonight?" she asked cheerfully. Richard's mouth dropped open and he immediately reached for his son...  
  
"Absolutely not!" he snapped, taking Stefano away from her.  
  
"Why not?" Julia's tone became angry again...  
  
"Because I can't trust you! I can't trust that you'll care for him properly and I can't trust that you won't run off to Italy or God knows where with him! Besides, we are in the middle of a holiday here... which you are ruining by the way..."  
  
"Fine!" Julia huffed... "We can do this the hard way! You'll be hearing from my attorney!" She marched towards the door and walked out, slamming it behind her.  
  
--Caroline leaned into Richard and rested her face against his chest. Richard put his arm around her and held her tight while continuing to hold Stefano...  
  
"It's going to be ok Caroline..." he assured her.  
  
"Why is she doing this?" Caroline asked, tears splashing down her cheeks...  
  
"She's trying to hurt us. She has no interest in her son... she's only interested in making us miserable... cause she blames us for her misery. Don't worry Caroline... everything will work out. Please don't cry..."  
  
*****~*****  
  
--"What are you going to do now?" Annie asked Caroline as she helped her clean up after the melancholy Thanksgiving dinner.  
  
"I don't know. Call the attorney and find out what our options are I guess..." Caroline sounded sad...  
  
"I'm sure everything will work out. I'm sure she won't get custody after she abandoned him and ignored him for all this time..." Annie offered, trying to be supportive... "And I'm sure that's not really the point... is it?" she added, seeing the pain in Caroline's expression.  
  
"It's really not. It's the fact that she is TRYING to hurt us... and she is going to hurt Stefano in the process..."  
  
"Ok, I just got off the phone with the attorney..." Richard informed as he entered the kitchen...  
  
"What did he say?" Caroline asked anxiously.  
  
"Well, there is good news and bad news..."  
  
Caroline slumped a little, looking very disappointed. She didn't expect any of what was about to happen to be easy, but hearing that there was bad news... that still hurt and worried her...  
  
"What's the bad news?" Annie asked, putting her arm around Caroline supportively.  
  
"Well, because Stefano was born in Italy... we could have some problems with regards to international laws with visitation or custody decisions."  
  
"What's the good news?" Caroline asked softly.  
  
"Well, we have excellent documentation that Julia received our mail asking her to get involved with her son... with all the information she needed to contact us included... and she just flat-out didn't. That shows disinterest and neglect on her part. Which is good for us... legally. He also said that courts tend to be family oriented, and we offer a more stable family environment for Stefano than Julia does. He said chances are good we will get sole temporary custody while everything is in legal limbo, with Julia maybe getting supervised visitation... and she will NOT be allowed to leave the United States with him. Then I told him my theory, that she's only doing this to get back at me... and he said that if she really has no interest in the child, that she might scare off with the mention of child support. We can file a countersuit requesting sole permanent custody and we can sue for child support... back, present, and future... until Stefano is 18 years of age. I can't imagine Julia wanting to give up her money..." Richard walked towards Caroline and Annie stepped aside... "It's all going to work out... ok?" Richard whispered, embracing Caroline tightly... "Try not to worry..."  
  
*****~*****  
  
--"That was Caroline..." Annie said, hanging up the phone and crawling into bed next to Del...  
  
"Yeah? What happened at court today?" Del asked as he turned off the TV and gave Annie his full attention.  
  
"Well, the lawyer was right... the judge gave them sole temporary custody while everything gets sorted out. They were able to prove that Julia showed no interest in Stefano until she was given the papers about Caroline adopting him, so Julia only gets supervised visitations twice a week. Then the attorney brought up that Richie and Caroline want sole permanent custody AND child support... past, present, and future, and Julia got mad! She started yelling and making this big 'ol scene! Almost got herself thrown in the pokey for contempt!" Annie laughed as she imagined Julia in jail...  
  
"Sounds like it's all going to work out for them..."  
  
"Yeah..." the smile dropped from Annie's face... "Let's just hope it's by Christmas..." she added seriously...  
  
"Yeah... we'll cross our fingers AND toes..." Del suggested...  
  
"Yeah..." she agreed, then smiled mischievously... "And other body parts as well..." she added, running her hands over Del's chest.  
  
Del smiled in return and started to lean in to kiss her, but stopped abruptly... "Wait a minute... wouldn't it be considered insensitive if we're here... 'enjoying' ourselves, when Caroline and Richard are going through this whole custody battle thing?"  
  
Annie looked at him for a moment, contemplating his words... "No... cause it's going well! If it weren't going well... THEN it would be considered insensitive!" she reasoned... her smile returning.  
  
Del grinned and leaned in, kissing Annie passionately. He broke the kiss long enough to whip his shirt off, and Annie took advantage of the moment to take hers off as well.  
  
"You are SO gorgeous!" Del growled softly, kissing her hungrily, his hands roaming over every inch of her.  
  
"What role do you wanna play tonight?" Annie asked as she stripped Del of his pants... "Cowboy? Policeman? Doctor!"  
  
"Let's just be Annie and Del tonight..." Del suggested, watching her expression closely for any sign that she might be upset.  
  
"Really? Why?" she seemed more shocked than upset...  
  
"Cause... I don't want to be with the 'naughty cowgirl', or the 'naughty criminal', or the 'naughty nurse'... although they can be fun. I want to be with you... Annie Spadaro."  
  
Annie responded by grabbing him and pulling him towards her, kissing him passionately... "I want you..." she whispered in his ear, biting it gently.  
  
"I want you... I need you..." he said breathlessly as he made love to her. This wasn't sex... this was love. "I love you Annie..." Del whispered, unaware that his subconscious was speaking the words his conscious told him he shouldn't...  
  
*****~*****  
  
--Annie wasn't sure if she should say something to Del about what he said. She stood looking at her reflection in the bathroom mirror...  
  
"He said 'I love you'... but did he mean it?" she said to her mirror image. "Maybe I heard him wrong." She shook her head no... "No, I didn't hear him wrong. Maybe I should just ask him." After a moment of thought... "No! If he didn't mean it... I'll look stupid! Ugh! This is getting... complicated..."  
  
"Annie? Are you alright?" Del asked to the closed and locked bathroom door...  
  
"Yeah... be out in a minute..." she called out to him, then turned back to her reflection... "Ok, you just gotta pretend he didn't say it. Just act as if nothing is different..." She splashed water on her face, then headed back to bed.  
  
"You ok?" Del asked again, sensing something was wrong.  
  
"Yeah. I'm great... you?"  
  
"Great." he said, smiling. He kissed her gently, cupping her face in his hand... "That was incredible..."  
  
"Yeah it was."  
  
He kissed her again, quick but tender, then snuggled into her, preparing to go to sleep... "Night..."  
  
"Night."   
  
She felt warm and safe in his arms. She was in love with him, she was sure of that, but she had never truly been in love before. Hearing him say 'I love you' frightened her and delighted her, all at the same time. She wasn't sure if he meant it... or if she should say something... but she knew who could help her sort it out. Caroline. She was going to have to talk to Caroline... and soon...   
  
*First thing in the morning...* she thought to herself as she started feeling sleepy... *Caroline will know what to make of it. She's smart... and she dated him before...* That thought stayed in her head a moment, sounding weird to her. *I wonder if Caroline is uncomfortable with me talking about my relationship with Del. I'll ask her tomorrow...*  
  
*****~*****  
  
--"Hey Caroline..." Annie said into the phone when Caroline answered.  
  
"Hey Annie! What's up?" Caroline asked cheerfully.  
  
"Well, I kinda wanted to talk to you..."  
  
"Ok. What about?" Caroline noticed Annie's tone sounded a bit serious...  
  
"Well, first... does it weird you out when I talk about me and Del? You know... our relationship. Cause of your history and all..."  
  
"Not at all! It doesn't bother me at all!" Caroline assured her.  
  
Annie was relieved to hear that... "Oh, good... I wondered about that..." she took a deep breath and continued on... "I wanted to talk to you about Del..."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"Ok... well, last night... we were... you know... doing the 'ol slap and tickle... and first he tells me he doesn't want to do any roles..."  
  
"Roles?"  
  
"Yeah... you know... like the 'Policeman' and the 'Naughty criminal'? That kind of thing..."  
  
"Ummm... ok..." Caroline did NOT want to know THAT much about their relationship...  
  
"You and Richie don't do that?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"You never pretend to be other people??" Annie was amazed...  
  
"No. We are always just Richard and Caroline..."  
  
"Ok... sounds boring... but whatever works for you. Anyway... first he didn't want to play a role... he said 'I don't want to be with anyone else but Annie Spadaro'!"  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Yeah 'wow'! Then... in the middle of... you know... 'it'... he says 'I love you Annie'!"  
  
"You're kidding?!"  
  
"No I'm not! I gotta tell you, it's got me freaked out!"  
  
"Why? I thought you wanted it to get more serious..."  
  
"I do! But, what if he just... you know... said it... cause of the moment or whatever... know what I mean?"  
  
"Yeah, but, from what you said it doesn't sound like that's the case..." Caroline knew he meant it, but tried not to let on. Richard had told her about his conversations with Del in confidence, and she didn't want to break that trust.  
  
"Well, when you were... with him... did he ever do that? Say 'I love you' just cause of the moment or whatever?"  
  
"No. He barely ever said it even when there wasn't 'a moment'..." Caroline joked.  
  
"Ok... so, should I say something to him? About the fact that he said it..."  
  
"Well, I'm not sure. Depends..."  
  
"Depends on what?"  
  
"If he meant for you to hear him."  
  
"What??"  
  
"Well, it's not like Del to say stuff he doesn't mean... while in the throws of passion... but he might say something he didn't MEAN to say out loud..."  
  
"Afterwards, he did kinda act like he had never said it..." Annie recalled.  
  
"Well, there ya go! My advice to you would be: wait till he says 'I love you' when all the blood isn't rushing away from his head... then say something..." Caroline chuckled...  
  
"Yeah... ok..."   
  
"So, when are you coming back out to Peshtigo?" Caroline asked, changing the subject...  
  
"Closer to Christmas. Is Richie going nuts yet?"  
  
"He has good days and bad days. I'll tell 'ya... bringing his art supplies has helped tremendously! When he starts to get stir-crazy, he paints..."  
  
*****~*****  
  
--"That was Annie..." Caroline said to Richard as she entered the living room...  
  
"Uh-huh..." Richard mumbled, continuing to concentrate on his painting...  
  
"Her and Del are coming out closer to Christmas..."  
  
"Uh-huh..."  
  
"Are you listening to me?"  
  
"Not really..." Richard quipped, looking away from his painting and giving Caroline his attention.  
  
"I figured. Del said 'I love you' to Annie last night..."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep. But... they were kinda in the middle of... something... at the time. So, of course, Annie now questions WHY he said it..."  
  
"Of course..."  
  
"So, then she asked me what I thought..."  
  
"Caroline... you didn't tell her--?"  
  
"I didn't tell her about your conversations with Del... don't worry..." Caroline interrupted.  
  
"Ok..." Richard smiled, then put his paint brush down... "You know, I'm about ready for a break. You want to... do... something?"  
  
"Something?" Caroline smiled...  
  
Richard approached her and wrapped his arms around her... "Yeah..." he whispered, kissing her neck...  
  
"What is with you lately?" Caroline chuckled...  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
You've been so... affectionate..."  
  
"It's the country air. It puts Stefano asleep, and makes me..."  
  
"Not want to sleep?" Caroline cut him off, smiling...  
  
"Exactly..." Richard continued kissing her neck... "Speaking of Stefano... is he asleep?"  
  
"Last I checked..."  
  
"We'll check again... on our way to the bedroom..."  
  
"Hmmm..." Caroline hummed, taking Richard's hand and following behind him.  
  
They only made it a few steps when there was a knock at the door. Caroline tried to pull away but Richard held tight...  
  
"Just ignore the door..." Richard implored, gently pulling her towards the bedroom. Caroline considered his request for a second, then shook her head...  
  
"No, Richard, that's rude. I have to answer it..." Caroline broke away from his grasp and walked towards the door, opening it quickly upon reaching it. "Charlie?!"  
  
"Hey Caroline..." Charlie said as he skated through the door... "These things suck on snow!" he exclaimed, pointing to his roller blades...  
  
"Charlie... what are you doing here?" Caroline asked, amazed to see him.  
  
"You know, I skated all over Scandinavia and Italy... and I still don't know..."  
  
"No, Charlie, what are you doing here in Peshtigo?"  
  
"Well, I went to your apartment in New York, but you weren't there. Then, the trippy lady in the elevator said you left for Wisconsin before Thanksgiving. So, I came here to find you."  
  
"Why? Are you ok?" Caroline asked, concerned...  
  
"I'm guessing no..." Richard cracked as he resigned himself to the idea that he was not going to be getting 'alone' time with Caroline.  
  
"Yeah... I'm ok..." Charlie replied, oblivious to Richard's sarcasm... "Except for this weird rash on my--..."  
  
"That's ok Charlie!" Caroline quickly interrupted... "I don't need to know about... that. I just meant... are you upset about something?"  
  
"Well, dad disappeared again. And then I couldn't find Del..."  
  
"Did you check at Annie's?" Richard asked...  
  
"Annie's? They're still together? Wow! That's gotta be some kind of record for him..." Charlie sounded amazed...  
  
"For her too..." Richard added...  
  
"Why are you looking for Del?" Caroline was trying desperately to understand why Charlie had come all the way to Wisconsin to find them, but with Charlie being Charlie, he wasn't making it easy on her... "Do you need something?"  
  
"Psychiatric evaluation?" Richard replied quietly to Caroline.  
  
Charlie didn't hear Richard's comment... "Yeah... I really need a pair of long-johns. It's cold out here!"  
  
"Oh, for God's sake... Charlie... why were you trying to find us? And your dad and Del?" Richard was now beyond exasperated by the conversation...  
  
"I just didn't want to spend the holidays alone..." Charlie answered, looking somewhat dejected...  
  
"Oh, Charlie... I'm sorry. You can spend the holidays with us!" Caroline offered cheerfully...  
  
"Ummm... Caroline? Can I talk to you a minute?" Richard asked urgently, signaling for her to follow him into the kitchen.  
  
--"Caroline... we barely have any privacy as it is! With Stefano and your folks and friends... can't Charlie stay at the hotel?" Richard pleaded once they got into the kitchen...  
  
"I don't know if he has the money..."   
  
"Well, if he doesn't have the money... we'll pay for him to stay at the hotel..." Richard suggested...  
  
"I happen to like Charlie..." Caroline told him, her tone sounding a bit sad at Richard's attitude towards him...  
  
"I like him too. I just don't want him staying with us."  
  
"Ok, ok... but we invite him here for Christmas Eve..."  
  
"Absolutely. That's fine..."  
  
--They walked back out into the living room and saw that Charlie had fallen fast asleep on the couch.  
  
"Charlie..." Richard started to wake him...  
  
"Richard!" Caroline whispered... "Don't wake him! He can sleep there for now..."  
  
Richard grumbled and headed for the phone...  
  
"Who are you calling?" Caroline asked, still speaking softly so as not to wake Charlie...  
  
"The hotel... to make him a reservation. Then I'm going to call Del... let him know Charlie is here..."  
  
"That's nice of you Richard..."  
  
"Then I'm gonna call the insane asylum..."  
  
"Charlie is NOT insane! He's just... odd..."  
  
"I'm not calling for Charlie... I'm calling for me. If I have to spend the holidays with your folks, and Annie and Del, AND Charlie... while freezing to death in the middle of this frozen wasteland... I'm gonna need to rest in a rubber room for a while..."  
  
Caroline laughed and slapped him playfully before heading for the kitchen...  
  
"I'm just gonna go make lunch..."  
  
*****~*****  
  
--"Talked to Del..." Richard said to Caroline as she mulled about the kitchen while making lunch...  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. Told him Charlie is here for the holidays, so they're coming out a bit early... to spend some time with him..."  
  
"Awww... that's nice of them..." Caroline seemed touched...  
  
"Yeah... either that or insane... you choose..."  
  
"You know, you can be so witty at times... then there's now..."  
  
Richard just cracked an amused grin and kissed Caroline's cheek. "You want me to go get Stefano for lunch?"  
  
"Yeah... and tell Charlie we have lunch for him too... if he's interested..."  
  
Richard mumbled something Caroline couldn't make out as he dragged himself into the living room...  
  
"Charlie." he shook him lightly, trying to wake him. After getting no response he shook him again... "Charlie!"  
  
"The monkey can't fly without the umbrella!" Charlie announced, bolting upright... still asleep for the most part.  
  
"No, Charlie... you're in Peshtigo... remember?"  
  
"Oh... right. So... ummm... you didn't hear any of that... ok?"  
  
Richard just sighed and shook his head... "Caroline made lunch... go eat..." he instructed, then headed for Stefano's room.  
  
*****~*****  
  
--Richard, Caroline, and Charlie all sat around the small dining table in the kitchen eating lunch, talking about Charlie's adventures in Scandinavia and Italy. Stefano sat in his highchair, happily tossing Cheerios to the floor and giggling about it.  
  
"Well, the whole point of going was to find myself... but as hard as I looked, I couldn't find me..." Charlie mumbled as he talked with his mouth full...   
  
"Big surprise..." Richard quipped...  
  
"So, I decided to leave... and come back here. To New York I mean, not Peshtigo..."  
  
"Well, what are your plans now?" Caroline asked sympathetically.  
  
"Not sure. I guess I should probably get a job... maybe another messenger job..."  
  
"You could always get a job at a roller rink..." Richard interjected sarcastically.  
  
"Hey! That's not a bad idea!" Charlie seemed excited about that idea...  
  
"What about money?" Caroline asked as she scooped up the Cheerios off the floor.  
  
"Right... I'm definitely gonna want a job that pays me money. Had a job that paid me in chickens once... NEVER want to do that again! Feathers and eggs all over the place! Waking me up at dawn... and the neighbors HATED them!"  
  
"Chickens?? What kind of job--..."  
  
"Caroline!" Richard interrupted her question... "Don't ask... I already have a headache..."  
  
Caroline nudged him and chuckled... "No, Charlie, I meant... what will you do for money... you know... to live on till you get a job?"  
  
"I have some money left over. Enough to last a little while anyway..."  
  
"Hotel." Richard whispered to Caroline as he picked Stefano up out of his highchair... "I'm just gonna go clean him up..." he added, walking towards the sink.  
  
"Look, Charlie... ummm... we are really happy to have you spend the holidays with us and all... but, we kinda need you to get a hotel room..." Caroline said sheepishly.  
  
"Oh. Sure. Ok. No problem..." Charlie's voice had its typical unwitting tone to it, and Richard glanced over at Caroline and rolled his eyes...  
  
"Do you have the money for a hotel room?"  
  
"Yeah. No problem."  
  
"And Del and Annie are coming out in a few days. They're staying at the hotel too." Caroline tried to sound chipper, but she felt bad for sending Charlie away. Especially after his dad went and disappeared again.  
  
"Ok..." Now Charlie's voice sounded a bit sad...  
  
"Charlie? Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah... it's just that... you and Richard are together... and Del and Annie are together... and Charlie is just in the way..." he replied as he started to skate towards the door...  
  
"Charlie, you'll always be our friend... you know that... right?"  
  
Charlie just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Richard... why don't you take Charlie to the hotel..." Caroline suggested, receiving an anguished expression from Richard. "Please?" she begged softly, looking at him with pleading eyes. Richard rolled his eyes and handed Stefano off to Caroline... "And talk to him..." she whispered as he kissed her cheek good-bye...  
  
"And say what?" he asked in a slightly irritated whisper.  
  
"Just let him know we're still his friends..."  
  
Richard sighed with exasperation and nodded, heading for the door...  
  
"C'mon Charlie. I'll take you to the hotel so you can get settled in..." Richard said unenthusiastically.  
  
*****~*****  
  
--"I'm so excited! This is one of my favorite parts about the Christmas season!" Caroline chirped as she dressed Stefano. He just giggled in response. She played with him as she finished getting him dressed, then walked out into the living room. Richard was immersed in his art... unaware that Caroline had entered the living room and was watching him... until Stefano giggled...  
  
Richard jumped and spun around to see Caroline and his son ready to go...  
  
"You're ready already?" Richard asked, quickly picking up his art supplies.  
  
"Yep. Did you call Annie?"  
  
"Yeah. Del and Charlie are coming too. They're gonna meet us there..."  
  
"Oh, good! This is going to be so much fun! Isn't this going to be fun?" Caroline asked excitedly, bouncing up and down like a kid in a candy store.  
  
"Oh, yeah..." Richard lied, and very unconvincingly... "Fun."  
  
"Oh, cut it out! Do you want Stefano to grow up with bad memories of the holidays like his daddy?" she asked seriously.  
  
"No. Of course not. I'm trying Caroline..."  
  
"I know. I know..." She kissed him softly, then mussed up his hair... "Get your coat. Let's go!"  
  
Richard just grumbled as he followed Caroline out the door.  
  
*****~*****  
  
--Richard, Caroline, and Stefano arrived at the Christmas tree farm about 10 minutes later than Annie, Del, and Charlie...  
  
"Were you waiting long?" Caroline asked as she approached them...  
  
"About 10/15 minutes... no biggie..." Annie said as she looked at her watch.  
  
"Let's go pick out a tree..." Richard mumbled halfheartedly, walking past Caroline and the others as he headed for the entrance to the farm.  
  
"He's excited... can you tell?" Caroline teased as she started to follow Richard...  
  
"If this is excited, I would hate to see him UNexcited. He would need resuscitation!" Annie joked...  
  
"You'll find any excuse to put your lips on someone..." Richard shot back sarcastically...  
  
"If I put my lips on YOU, I would have to wash my mouth with disinfectant!"  
  
"Be nice people! This is a 'happy' day!" Caroline scolded lightheartedly...  
  
Just then Charlie started to sing... "Happy, happy, joy, joy. Happy, happy, joy, joy..." Everyone turned to look at Charlie, and all but Caroline shot him a look that made him stop singing... "What? Haven't you ever seen 'Ren & Stimpy'?"  
  
Everyone except Caroline scoffed, rolled their eyes, and/or shook their heads as they continued towards the entrance.  
  
"Well, at least Charlie is in a 'happy' mood!" Caroline defended Charlie...  
  
"Yeah... having a lobotomy will do that to one's mood..." Richard cracked, followed by laughing and snickering from Annie and Del...  
  
"Ok! Stop right there!" Caroline snapped, causing Richard, Annie, and Del to turn around... "We are NOT going to have a repeat of last Christmas! Remember? The trip to 'Christmasville'? The blackout? All because you guys were acting like Mr. Bah, Ms. Hum, and Mr. Bug! Now, you guys be nice... or I'll... I'll..."  
  
"You'll what?" Richard asked with an impish grin...  
  
"Oh, you don't want to know what I'll do... or should I say... NOT do..." Caroline muttered... the implication clear...  
  
"I'll be good..." Richard said, quickly complying.  
  
Del and Annie both laughed at Richard, and Caroline shot them both a look...  
  
"You know... when I'm in a good mood... I'm less likely to spill 'secrets' that have been entrusted to me..."  
  
Annie and Del immediately wiped the smiles off their faces...  
  
"I'll be good..." Annie announced seriously.  
  
"Yeah... me too..." Del added.  
  
Caroline smiled at her triumph, then entered the tree farm with Charlie at her side and the rest trailing behind, grumbling.  
  
--"Ok... if the tree has a whole tag, the tree is for sale. If the tree only has half of a tag, the tree has already been sold. Get it?" Caroline asked as she walked towards the trees...  
  
"I get it!" Charlie announced proudly... the rest just groaned.  
  
--"What about this tree?" Caroline asked, spotting a great tree and walking towards it...  
  
"Only half a tag... it's sold..." Richard replied, moving on...  
  
"Oh, poo!" Caroline exclaimed disappointedly...  
  
"I wouldn't..." Charlie advised... "That's what got me kicked out of that tree lot last year..."  
  
"Ummm... what?"  
  
"Oh, I didn't do it! The stray dog that was following me did. But boy, by the way they acted... you woulda thought I had!"  
  
"Caroline..." Richard called to her, pointing at a tree... "What about this one?"  
  
Caroline eagerly walked away from Charlie's conversation... "Oh, that one is perfect!" she exclaimed, almost skipping towards him.  
  
Richard couldn't help but smile at her excitement... "Whatcha think son? Is this the perfect tree?" Stefano just giggled and cooed... "I think he agrees..." Richard laughed... "I'll grab the tag..."  
  
*****~*****  
  
--They stayed a couple hours, enjoying the Christmas tree farm and the activities there... like the craft show and sled rides, but Caroline started to get worried about the time...  
  
"We have to get going... we have to get back. Julia has visitation today..."  
  
"Really? I thought Julia wasn't interested in Stefano..." Charlie asked innocently.  
  
"Well, so did we... but now she is saying she IS interested..."   
  
"That's not what she said last night..."  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Caroline asked, confused. By now, the conversation had gotten Richard's attention.  
  
"Last night. At the hotel. She was telling some guy that she didn't care about Stefano..."  
  
"Ok, Charlie... this is VERY important. What did she say EXACTLY?" Richard asked slowly.  
  
"She said 'I don't care about Stefano, I care about making Richard and Caroline suffer'..."  
  
Richard and Caroline just looked at each other in disbelief...  
  
"Would you be willing to swear to that on a deposition?" Richard asked...  
  
"Sure. No problem..." Charlie agreed easily... "What's a deposition?"  
  
"I'll explain it to you on the way..." Richard now had a new purpose on his agenda... to catch Julia at her game and expose her.  
  
They quickly gathered their items and paid for their purchases, then headed for home.  


*****~*****  
  
--Richard, Caroline, Charlie, and the attorney sat waiting for Julia and her attorney to show up. Caroline was nervous, fearing a confrontation would be imminent, and Richard held her close, hoping to soothe her nerves.  
  
"When is she gonna get here?" Caroline asked anxiously...  
  
"Don't worry Caroline... she'll be here..." Richard assured her.  
  
Finally, there was a knock at the door...  
  
--"And just why was it so important for me to bring my attorney with me on my visitation day Reechard?" Julia asked in a huff as she entered the house.  
  
"We'll get to that in a minute..." Richard replied simply, keeping his emotions in check.  
  
Everyone took a seat in the living room and Caroline squirmed under Julia's glaring eye. Richard saw the looks between them, Caroline's expression showing distress, Julia's showing bitter loathing. Richard gently put firmly took Caroline's hand and held it tight, smiling at her when she looked into his eyes. She smiled back as their attorney started to speak...  
  
"Ok, the reason my clients have asked for this meeting is because new information has come to light."  
  
"What new information?" Julia's attorney asked sternly.  
  
"We have a witness that heard your client state that she has no interest in Stefano, and that the sole purpose of this action is to further upset my clients, Richard and Caroline Karinsky."  
  
"Who is the witness?"  
  
"That would be me..." Charlie announced, holding up his hand.  
  
Julia leaned over and said something in her attorney's ear, then sat up with a smug smile on her face.  
  
"The conversation he heard was between Julia and myself... and as her attorney, that information falls under attorney/client privilege. That testimony will not be allowed and you know it."  
  
"Well, that's for the judge to decide. Do you really want to take the chance? Let's face it... your client wants nothing to do with the child. We can prove it. And what she will get herself is 18 years of paying child support, not the revenge she is searching for against my clients."  
  
Julia and her attorney leaned in to whisper to one another, then they sat back up straight...  
  
"And if my client signs her rights as parent over to your clients, there will be no seeking child support? Past, present, or future? And we will have a sworn affidavit that states such?"  
  
"Yes." Richard and Caroline's attorney confirmed.  
  
Julia and her attorney leaned in once more to talk...  
  
"You will have our answer by tomorrow." Julia's attorney informed, then he and Julia stood to leave...  
  
"Don't you want your visitation time with Stefano?" Richard asked in a slightly antagonizing tone. Julia just glared at him, then looked over at Caroline...  
  
"You can have him. He was a lousy lover anyway..." Julia insulted, cracking an evil grin, then she walked out the door. Her attorney turned around and rolled his eyes...  
  
"We'll be in touch tomorrow morning..." he said, then left, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Caroline and Richard just looked at each other, then looked over at their attorney...  
  
"It went well..." the attorney said, almost as if he could read their minds... "She'll sign the papers..."  
  
"How can you tell?" Caroline asked, uncertainty in her tone...  
  
"They wouldn't have asked about the sworn affidavit concerning child support, and she wouldn't have walked away from her visitation, if they were planning to continue the fight." he stated with confidence... "I'll call you as soon as I get the call..."  
  
*****~*****  
  
--Caroline watched as Richard got ready for bed. She could tell something was bothering him, but as usual, he was keeping it to himself... "Penny for your thoughts..."  
  
"Is that the going rate for my thoughts?" Richard joked. Caroline smiled, then her expression grew serious...  
  
"Talk to me Richard..."  
  
Richard sighed deeply as he got into bed... "It's nothing..."  
  
"It's not nothing. Is it about what Julia said right before she left?" Caroline could tell by Richard's reaction that it was...  
  
Richard remained silent. He didn't really care what Julia thought of him, but her comment hurt. It wasn't an ego thing... it wasn't because he wanted to be back with her... and it wasn't because she had lied to him all those times she said he was 'fantastic'. It was because now he questioned his ability to make Caroline happy in bed.  
  
"She only said it to hurt you. You know that, right?"  
  
"Yeah..." He didn't sound convinced...  
  
"Richard... she was just being vindictive. She knows she's about to lose her case..."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"So, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's just... her comment brought up... questions..."  
  
"What questions?"  
  
Richard took a deep breath... "Caroline, do I... make you happy? In bed?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
Now Caroline understood what his mood had been about... "Richard, of course you make me happy. In bed... in front of the fire..." she smiled at him as she thought about that night just before Thanksgiving... "You fulfill my needs completely."  
  
Caroline snuggled up to him, kissing him tenderly, and Richard's response was immediate. He turned to face her and draped his leg over her legs, pulling her close. He pressed firmly against her as he kissed her passionately, running his hand up her shirt and caressing her skin...  
  
"Is Stefano asleep?" Richard asked in a whisper as he kissed his way down her neck to her shoulder. Caroline chuckled and pulled back to look at him...  
  
"You're such a good daddy. Yes, Stefano is asleep."  
  
Richard smiled and resumed his affectionate assault.  
  
"Hey, Richard..."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Have you ever thought about... doing... roles?"  
  
Richard stopped abruptly and looked at Caroline with confusion... "What?"  
  
"You know... roles. Like, role playing... while in bed..."  
  
"No. I have never thought about that... have you?"  
  
"Well, no... but Annie brought it up--..."  
  
"Oh geez, Caroline... don't listen to Annie about stuff like that! She'll warp you! I don't need to role play because I have who I want to be with right here. You..."  
  
Caroline smiled and ran her hand through his hair... "Same here. I want to be with you... and only you."  
  
They made love, gentle and perfect, then fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.  
  
*****~*****  
  
--Richard woke early, to nervous about the phone call they would be receiving later to sleep. He tiptoed across the bedroom floor, trying not to wake Caroline, and he headed down stairs to go paint. Painting usually relaxed him, but he was finding it difficult to be at ease and create knowing the biggest phone call of his life would be at least another few hours away.  
  
--Caroline rolled over and quickly realized that Richard was gone. She sat up in bed and wiped the sleep from her eyes, listening for sounds of him. She heard a faint noise in the living room, so she headed for the door. She quietly watched Richard work as she stood on the stairs.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" Richard asked without even having to turn around to know she was there... he could sense her...  
  
"I came to find you. Couldn't you sleep?" Caroline asked as she approached him.  
  
"Not really. Just nervous about--..."  
  
"About what Julia is going to do next?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"The painting looks great..." Caroline said, knowing instinctively that Richard wanted to change the subject...  
  
"Thanks. It's almost done... I think..."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Yeah, well, I keep thinking of new things to add..."  
  
"Ah. Are you hungry? I could make some breakfast..."  
  
"Maybe some coffee?"  
  
"Ok. And I'll make some oatmeal... just in case you decide you're hungry in a bit..." Caroline kissed him gently on the lips and smiled at him, lingering a little longer than necessary... "I love you..."  
  
"I love you, too..." Richard kissed her and smiled in return.  
  
*****~*****  
  
--Richard and Caroline thought the phone call from their attorney would never come. They thought the call would come mid to late morning, but it came much later than that. They started to think the delay was a sign of bad news, and their stress levels were high. When the phone finally rang it startled both Caroline and Richard out of their seats, and he nearly tripped on his feet running to answer it...  
  
"Hello?" His voice sounded anxious as he answered the phone... "Uh-huh. -- Ok... -- Right. -- Sure! -- Yeah, we'll be there shortly... -- Ok, thanks. Bye."  
  
"Well?" Caroline felt like she was going to explode... "What did he say?"  
  
"Julia signed her parental rights over to us..." Richard sounded almost as shocked as he was relieved...  
  
"So, that's it? It's over?"  
  
"Well, we have some papers to sign and there are some stipulations to go over. But, yeah... it's over..." Richard's smile grew wide and he grabbed Caroline, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around... "It's OVER!" he shouted excitedly. He put Caroline down gently and kissed her quickly, then ran for the stairs... "I'm gonna go get Stefano changed so we can go to his office!"  
  
"The attorney's office? Right now?" Caroline called after him...  
  
"Yeah! Julia wants to go back to Italy right away! She wants to get everything taken care of now so she can leave..."   
  
Caroline ran up the stairs right behind Richard, and within a surprisingly short amount of time, all three of them were ready to go.  
  
*****~*****  
  
--Caroline buzzed about, softly humming Christmas carols and putting more tinsel on the already-decorated Christmas tree while Stefano sat banging on the still-wrapped Christmas presents. Richard watched the scene and smiled...  
  
*This must be what a 'Norman Rockwell' Christmas is like...*   
  
"You know, if you put any more tinsel on the tree the lights glaring off it is going to blind us..." Richard quipped as he made his presence known.  
  
"Salty was batting at the tree... I'm just replacing what she knocked off..."  
  
"Uh-huh..." Richard intentionally sounded like he was not convinced... "That's why you're putting the stuff up high... cause she what? Climbed the tree to bat it down?" he teased...  
  
"Oh, hush. I'm just trying to make it look... you know... uniform. Even."  
  
"Mmm-hmm..." He sat on the floor next to Stefano and imitated him, lightly banging on the presents and speaking baby gibberish. Caroline sat down and joined them, all three of them looking quite the sight when Margaret and Fred walked in.  
  
"Oh, hello... are we having fun?" Margaret asked as she entered the living room. Richard quickly got up and picked Stefano up, Caroline just laughed...  
  
"Yep... but I think you just embarrassed Richard..."  
  
"Oh, fiddle sticks! You don't need to be embarrassed about playing with your son!" Her voice was shrill and it made Richard wince... "Let me see that grandbaby!" Margaret added, snatching Stefano from Richard's arms.   
  
Richard smiled at Caroline, letting her know that he was fine, then he walked out of the room and into the kitchen.   
  
"I don't think he likes me..." Margaret whispered to Caroline after Richard had left the room.  
  
"He likes you Mom, he's just like that. He doesn't let people get close to him easily..."  
  
"How did you ever get so close to him?"  
  
"I don't know... he just eventually let me in. But it took a long time, let me tell you..."  
  
  
*****~*****  
  
--After a wonderful Christmas dinner, Annie, Del, Charlie, Richard, Stefano, Caroline, and her parents all sat in the living room, sipping hot cider and chatting...  
  
"So, she came all the way out here and filed for custody of Stefano because... she was angry with you?" Margaret asked, amazed that someone would go to that much trouble just to get revenge.  
  
"Well, that's Julia for you." Annie interjected... "She's nothing but a selfish, stuck-up bi--... ummm... snob." She censored herself for Stefano's and Margaret's sake.  
  
"Well, if she's so horrible, then why did you marry her?" Margaret asked Richard, causing everyone to fidget a bit at the sore subject broached.  
  
"You know, Mrs. Duffy, I really don't know how to answer that. All I can say is, I thought I loved her once... but I was just fooling myself..."  
  
"And what about Caroline? How can you be sure you're not just 'fooling yourself' with your feelings for her?"  
  
"Mom!" Caroline was not happy about her mother's inquiry, and her expression showed sadness, and just a little bit of anger. Richard placed his hand on Caroline's and squeezed gently, letting her know the question did not upset him...  
  
"Because, Mrs. Duffy, Caroline is my 'sincere amore'..."  
  
"Your what?"  
  
"It means: 'a love you never have to question'. Now, looking back, there were questions about my love for Julia, and her love for me. There were signs... I just didn't pay them heed. But with Caroline, there is no question..."  
  
"C'mon guys!" Fred jumped in... "It's called 'Merry Christmas'... so let's be 'merry'! Let's open some gifts and put on some music!"  
  
"Great idea..." Caroline agreed, knowing that if the conversation were to continue, it would only upset Richard. She understood her mom's concerns, but she also knew this wasn't the time and place to discuss them.  
  
"Here. We got this for Stefano..." Annie announced, handing Caroline the present.  
  
"Aww... thank you Annie..." Caroline took the gift and rattled it in front of Stefano, getting his attention.  
  
"Hey! It's from me too!" Del exclaimed...  
  
"Thank you Del..." Caroline added...  
  
"Open it!" Annie was excited to have Stefano open the gift, but Richard shook his head...  
  
"I thought we agreed to have him open his gifts in the morning?"  
  
"Well, he will open ours in the morning... they won't be here in the morning. Let's have him open their gifts to him tonight..." Caroline suggested...  
  
Richard agreed, so Caroline set Stefano down on the floor and handed him the gift. He banged on it for a few minutes, then lost interest and started crawling away...  
  
"He doesn't want to open gifts... he wants to escape..." Richard chuckled, picking him up and bringing him back to the gift. "I'm gonna help him... or we'll all be here till next Christmas..." he added, sitting on the floor with Stefano. He started tearing little bits of paper off the present to give Stefano the idea, but he was just too young to really understand. "We're gonna be here all night..." Richard took the gift and opened it for Stefano, then wadded up the paper and tossed it at Annie.  
  
"Hey! Cut it out!" Annie threw the paper back and it bounced off Richard's head, which everyone but Richard thought was hilarious.  
  
--After Stefano's gifts had been opened, it was obvious that he was starting to get tired...  
  
"I'm gonna put him to bed, ok?" Richard suggested as he picked Stefano up in his arms.  
  
"Ok..." Caroline agreed, kissing Stefano goodnight before Richard walked away. Everyone called goodnight to him and waved as Richard headed up the stairs.  
  
"I'll come with you..." Del said, moving quickly to catch up.  
  
*****~*****  
  
--"You really got this father thing down..." Del said as Richard finished changing Stefano for bed...  
  
"Uh-huh..."  
  
"I mean it. Annie and I were talking about that the other day..."  
  
Richard looked at Del with an odd expression... "I think it scares me that you two were talking about me..." he quipped, turning his attention back to his son.  
  
"Yeah, well... can I share something with you?"  
  
"If you must..."  
  
"I'm proposing to Annie tonight..."  
  
"While here?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Wow... so, are you nervous?"  
  
"Why do you think I wanted to tell you? I had to tell someone..."  
  
--After all the presents were open by everyone, Del cleared his throat, indicating that he wanted everyone's attention...  
  
"I have one more present... for Annie..." he said, taking a small velvet box out of his pocket.   
  
He got down on one knee in front of her and Caroline gasped as she realized what was about to happen. Richard smiled and put his arm around Caroline as Del opened the elegant box...  
  
"Annie, I love you... will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
  
Annie sat dumbfounded, staring at the beautiful diamond engagement ring in the small box, tears welling up in her eyes.   
  
"Annie?" Del asked, concerned that she hadn't answered him yet.  
  
After another few moments of silence she jumped up from the couch and ran towards the kitchen in tears. Del sprung up and was about to follow her when Caroline put her hand on his arm...  
  
"Let me go talk to her..." she said, not bothering to wait for Del's answer as she sprinted towards the kitchen.  
  
--"Annie?" Caroline asked as she walked into the kitchen. Annie was crying fairly hard and she turned away from Caroline when she entered the kitchen, not wanting her to see her cry...  
  
"Annie... what's wrong sweetie?"

  


** __**

TO BE CONTINUED...

  
  


Click [HERE][3] for "Caroline & Thanksgiving" -- Part one of three.   


Click [HERE][4] for "Caroline & New Years" -- Part three of three.

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/janaonwheels2001/
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/janaonwheels2001/disclaimer.html
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/janaonwheels2001/thanksgiving.htm
   [4]: http://www.geocities.com/janaonwheels2001/newyear.htm



	3. Caroline & New Years

Caroline & New Years __

Caroline & New Years

Part Three of Three

Rated 'PG-13' for sexual and intense content

__

By: [Jana~][1]  


With Creative assistance provided by: [Caroline][2]

[~~Disclaimer~~][3]

*****~*****

--"Annie? C'mon... don't do this... talk to me..." Caroline begged, wanting to help her friend...  
  
"He proposed..." Annie choked out... "Del proposed..."  
  
"I know, I was there. Sweetie, why are you crying? I thought this is what you wanted..."  
  
"Marriage? I wanted something more serious... but... marriage? I don't know Caroline..."  
  
"Well, if you weren't thinking marriage... what were you thinking?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"So, are you saying you don't want to marry him?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean, maybe... someday... I don't know..." Annie's anguish was deep and obvious...  
  
"Oh, sweetie... I know this is a scary step... is that what this is about? Are you scared?"  
  
"Scared?! I'm PETRIFIED! It just seems like we're missing lots of steps here. He's never even said 'I love you' to me! Except that time in bed... and tonight..."  
  
"Well, Del doesn't always express himself very well. But he does love you..."  
  
"How do you know? What if this is just a last ditch effort to be married to someone... ANYONE... and I'll just... DO... you know?"  
  
"He's not settling Annie... he really does love you. He's been talking with Richard about it since before Thanksgiving..."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Del needed someone to talk to... so he confided in Richard. Then Richard told me..."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Richard asked me not to. But he was obviously holding out on me... cause I didn't know Del was planning on proposing to you. Last I heard, he was CONSIDERING buying you a ring..."  
  
"So, he really loves me?"  
  
"Yeah... he really does..." Caroline confirmed...  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because..." Del interrupted as he entered the kitchen. When Caroline and Annie looked up at him, he gave Caroline a look that told her he wanted to be alone with Annie. She smiled as she headed for the door...  
  
"I'll just leave you two alone now..."  
  
"Annie..." Del continued... "I love you because you're beautiful, and smart, and funny, and you put up with me. You're sexy and sweet... and I can't imagine my life without you..."  
  
Annie wiped the tears from her face and looked down at the ground, too emotional to speak.  
  
"I know it seems like it's rushing things a bit..." Del said softly as he took a step closer to her... "But you're the one. I'm sure of it. But if you're not... you know, 'sure'... we can go slower. I just want to be with you..."  
  
"Yes..." Annie whispered...  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Annie chuckled softly... "Yes, I will marry you..."  
  
Del walked the other few steps to her and embraced her lovingly...  
  
"Are you sure? Just, like, 2 minutes ago--..."  
  
"Two minutes ago I was scared that you were asking me for the wrong reasons. Now I know you're asking me for the right reasons..." she assured him, kissing him tenderly.   
  
Del took the ring out of his pocket and placed it on her finger, kissing her hand gently...  
  
"Let's go tell everyone the good news..." Del suggested, taking Annie by the hand.  
  
*****~*****  
  
--Richard and Caroline sat on the couch, snuggled up to one another after everyone had left for the night...  
  
"Isn't the tree beautiful Richard?"  
  
"I guess..." he replied indifferently... "Too much tinsel..." he added jokingly.  
  
"You're such a 'Grinch'!" Caroline teased, jabbing him with her elbow lightly...  
  
"I'm not a 'Grinch'! I didn't try to stop Christmas from coming! I didn't steal the 'who-pudding' and 'rare who-roast-beast'! I just said there was too much tinsel on the tree..."  
  
Caroline looked at him with a shocked expression on her face...  
  
"I think I'm surprised you know that much of the 'Grinch' story!"  
  
"I was a child once. You know? Believe it or not I used to look forward to Christmas..."  
  
"What happened to change that?"  
  
"Too many disappointing Christmas mornings..."  
  
"Your Mom said it's only because you're Jewish that she didn't get you Christmas presents..."  
  
Richard scoffed...   
  
"Yeah, well, she used that as an excuse not to give me Christmas presents, and she used the fact that we were not 'practicing' Judaism as an excuse not to give me Hanukkah presents. Either way, the holidays were a disappointment."  
  
There was a sadness to his tone, and Caroline held him a bit tighter...  
  
"I'm sorry. I wish I could make it up to you. I wish you would let me make it up to you. This time of year is so wonderful. I want you to enjoy it too..."  
  
"I'm trying Caroline. You knew I was like this when you married me..."  
  
"I know. Doesn't mean I can't wish for your happiness though... right?"  
  
"I am happy. You make me happy. It's just... so many years of heartache and disappointment is hard to overcome quickly. It's going to take time..."  
  
Richard was seldom so open with his emotions and feelings, and Caroline appreciated the rare glimpse into his heart. They sat silent for a while, enjoying the quiet Christmas carols playing on the stereo and the soft glow of the Christmas lights on the tree in the near-dark house.  
  
"Annie and Del getting married... pretty amazing, hmmm?" Caroline broke the silence...  
  
"Amazing..."  
  
"How come you didn't tell me he was going to propose? Didn't you trust me to keep the secret?"  
  
"No, I trust you. I just thought... that you might get excited and let it slip... is all. Plus, Del asked me not to..."  
  
"Ah... so it was DEL who didn't trust me..." Caroline joked...  
  
"I didn't say that..." Richard stated defensively...  
  
Caroline got up and headed for the tree. She unplugged it, then turned around and smiled at Richard. He could barely see her in the darkness of the room...  
  
"Let's go to bed..." she suggested, then turned to the stairs. Richard silently stood and followed closely behind her as they ascended towards the bedroom.  
  
  
*****~*****  
  
--"I can't believe how fast they threw this wedding together!" Caroline exclaimed as she decorated the house for Annie's and Del's wedding... "And to have a wedding on New Years... how romantic..."  
  
"Uh-huh..." Richard sounded disinterested as he hung the large crepe-paper wedding bells from the ceiling...  
  
"You're not excited about this at all??"  
  
Richard just shrugged his shoulders... "Yeah, I guess..."  
  
"Fine..." Caroline huffed... "I'll be excited for the both of us then!"  
  
"I think I'm just amazed its happening so soon after he proposed..." Richard added...  
  
"Not everyone takes four years to marry the person they love..." Annie said as she came down the stairs, overhearing the conversation...  
  
"Yeah, true... but one week?! It seems fast..."  
  
"Don't ruin this for her Richard..." Caroline scolded... "It's her special day!"  
  
"I'm not trying to ruin it... I'm just saying... it seems a bit fast to me..."  
  
Annie just waved him away and turned to Caroline...  
  
"This looks great you guys!" she said, excited about the decorations and flowers that were starting to transform Caroline's Wisconsin home into a beautiful setting for her wedding. "You sure you don't need any help?"  
  
"No... this is YOUR day! You just worry about getting yourself ready. Leave the rest to us! After all... what are matron-of-honors for?"  
  
"Thanks Caroline... for everything..." Annie said, hugging her best friend.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"I'm too nervous to eat... but I know I need to. Can I raid your kitchen?"  
  
"Of course! Coffee is already made..."  
  
  
*****~*****  
  
--The 'Wedding March' played as Annie walked down the stairs towards Del.  
  
"Oh my God... she looks amazing..." Del whispered to Richard, who just cracked a slight grin.  
  
The minister began the ceremony shortly before midnight. They wanted to time it carefully so that the kiss after they were pronounced 'man and wife' would come at exactly midnight. As midnight approached, the minister ended the service...  
  
"By the power invested in me by the state of Wisconsin, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Del, you may kiss your bri--..."  
  
The minister was interrupted and startled by the front door flying open and a loud yell coming from the person storming through the door...  
  
"They can't get married!" the man yelled as he stumbled into the living room. Coming into view, Caroline knew immediately who it was...   
  
"Randy! What are you doing here?!" Caroline barked...  
  
"You can't marry him! I love you! You were going to marry me! I want you to marry me... I NEED you to marry me..." Randy was drunk, and it was obvious to everyone.  
  
Richard took a step towards him, as if ready to go to battle, but Caroline touched his arm and stepped forward, cutting him off from approaching.  
  
"Randy, this isn't my wedding... It's Annie's and Del's wedding..." she stated softly.  
  
Randy looked around for a moment, then hung his head, as if ashamed of his actions. Caroline felt pangs of sympathy and guilt, not having realized how devastated he was at her leaving him for Richard. She walked to him and put her hand on his shoulder...  
  
"I am so sorry Randy..."  
  
He looked up at her with an expression that showed extreme sadness, then, it changed. To anger and rage. The look frightened Caroline, and she started to back away when he quickly grabbed her arm and pulled a gun from his pocket. He wrapped his arm around her neck, holding her tight to him, and placed the gun to her temple...  
  
"Don't move!" he snapped at Richard, cocking the hammer back on the gun when he saw Richard move towards him. Richard froze and guests started screaming and dropping to the floor. "Shut up!" he yelled at those who were screaming... and everyone did. "Don't even THINK about following me! Caroline is mine! She loved me once... you STOLE her from ME!" The anger in Randy's eyes showed him to be unstable, and Richard just stared back, unwilling to risk Caroline's safety.  
  
Randy ran from the house, dragging Caroline with. He pushed her into his car and sped away as everyone watched from the front porch and windows. Richard started to run after the car out of sheer desperation, but stopped when he realized it was futile.  
  
*****~*****  
  
--Annie was sobbing, Stefano was crying, and Richard sat numb, large tears falling to the carpet as he hung his head low. The police immediately jumped into action, but they weren't having any luck finding a trail of where Randy went with his hostage. The falling snow was covering the few tracks left by the car and the darkness of night wasn't helping either. Caroline's Mom had gone from near hysterical to eerily quiet, tears falling faster than she could wipe them away... not that she even bothered trying to. Fred picked up Stefano and headed for the stairs...  
  
"I think all this is upsetting the baby..." Fred stated softly... "I'm gonna take him upstairs and change him... and see if I can't calm him down some..."  
  
Richard looked up at him with expressionless eyes, then nodded silently.  
  
Del held Annie, trying to comfort her, but she was not consolable...  
  
"Shhh... it's going to be ok Annie. The police will find her..." Del whispered, trying not to sound as panicked as he was.  
  
Richard glanced over at Del and Annie, then got up and headed for the kitchen where Grandma Duffy was knitting and humming. Grandma Duffy, as she got older, became less aware of reality. She thought nothing of what had happened, and everyone felt the less she understood the better, so no one bothered explaining the situation to her.  
  
--"Hello Roger." she said as Richard entered the kitchen.  
  
"Richard... Grandma Duffy... my name is Richard..."  
  
She didn't even blink, she just kept knitting and humming softly. Richard just shook his head and grabbed a glass from the cupboard, pouring himself a glass of water from the tap.  
  
Grandma Duffy looked up at him briefly, then looked back to her project...  
  
"You never look happy." she said without batting an eye.  
  
"What?"   
  
"I've never once seen you looking happy."  
  
"Well, I'll look happy when I find Caroline..." Richard said as he sat his glass down in the sink.  
  
"She's with Randy..." she stated without concern.  
  
"I know..." He was trying not to lose his patience with her. He slumped back against the kitchen counter and sighed... "I just don't know where he took her..."  
  
"Did you try the cabin?"  
  
"What?? What cabin?"  
  
"Randy's parent's cabin."  
  
Richard stood up straight and approached her as she continued to knit...  
  
"No, Grandma Duffy, I haven't. Do you happen to remember where the cabin is?" He tried to sound as calm as her, but anxiousness was in his tone.  
  
She nodded... "Out past old-man Simpson's farm. Off Tucker Road..."  
  
Richard kissed her cheek, then ran out of the kitchen and for the door. She just looked up as he left and shook her head, then went back to her handicraft.  
  
*****~*****  
  
--Caroline watched as Randy rocked nervously on the couch. She could tell he was volatile, and was torn between being afraid of him and wanting to comfort him. Knowing she was the reason for his pain hurt her deeply, and it made her want to cry, but she forced her tears back...  
  
"Randy?" she asked softly. He didn't even flinch. "Randy?" she asked again, forcing her voice to stay calm.  
  
"What?" he replied, avoiding her eyes by looking at the floor.  
  
"What happens now?"  
  
Randy leaped from the couch and stormed over to the window, the abrupt action scaring Caroline...  
  
"I don't know!" he barked, then he started to pace. "Why did you have to leave me? What does Richard have that I don't? He's nothing but a starving artist! We have SO much more in common! Why leave ME for HIM?!"  
  
Caroline didn't feel like she could answer that question without angering him further, so she just looked to the ground.  
  
"I would have given you anything! I loved you! I STILL love you!"  
  
His tone sounded full of rage, like he was capable of violence at any moment. Caroline determined that if she was going to get out of the cabin alive, she was going to have to tell him what he wanted to hear...  
  
"I love you too..." she said softly.  
  
"Oh, right! Sure you do!"  
  
"I do. I thought Richard was who I wanted, but I was wrong." she lied, and convincingly too.  
  
"Oh sure. Then why didn't you come to tell me? Why were you still there with him?"  
  
"I wanted to wait till after the holidays. I thought it would be better..."  
  
Randy looked at her, and his expression softened... like he was believing her.  
  
"I've thought of nothing else... but you... since you left me that day..." he said as he approached her.  
  
"I'm sorry it couldn't have been pleasant thoughts..." she said as he reached out to hold her. She hugged him back, forcing herself not to react negatively to his touch.  
  
"I want to marry you Caroline..."  
  
She nodded, then took a deep breath...  
  
"I want to marry you too Randy. Can you please put the gun down now?"  
  
Randy pulled back and looked at her... studying her eyes. She thought for sure her expression was going to give her away, give away the fact that she didn't love him, but was scared of him and willing to lie to protect herself. After a moment, he smiled and placed the gun on the coffee table, then embraced Caroline again. She sighed, relieved that the gun was down.   
  
*Now, to get out of here...* she thought to herself as Randy held onto her tight.   
  
He pulled away, then started kissing her. She wanted to pull away, but she didn't dare for fear it would anger him. He started running his hands over her body, and sheer terror swept through her as she realized where all this was going.  
  
*I am NOT having sex with him!* she told herself, forcing herself to stay calm. *I have to get out of here NOW...*  
  
With an abrupt movement she grabbed the gun off the coffee table and bashed Randy in the head, causing him to fall to the ground. She screamed at her actions, instinctively dropping to the floor to see if he was alright. She checked his pulse... he had one, and he was breathing. She was shaking hard, and she took a deep breath hoping it would settle her nerves... of course, it didn't. She looked around for a phone, but couldn't find one...  
  
"How can there be no phone?" she asked nobody as she looked around, trying to figure out what to do next.  
  
Randy started to moan a bit, and not wanting to be there when he came to, Caroline ran out the door and into the freezing cold night.  
  
*****~*****  
  
--The road to the cabin was snowed in, so Richard got out of the car and started walking towards it. It was still quite aways off, but he could see it in the distance... or at least he could see the lights from it. His legs were getting numb from the snow, but he ignored the pain and cold. Caroline was his top priority. He silently wished he had thought to bring a flashlight with him, the moonlight only providing a small amount of light. He had barely finished the thought when he tripped on something, causing him to land face first into the snow. He rolled over and sat up, trying to make out the object he had tripped on. He moved closer, struggling to make out features of some kind...  
  
"Oh my God..." he said softly, realizing what it was... who it was... "Caroline!"   
  
Richard gathered Caroline up in his arms and brushed the snow from her face...  
  
"Caroline!" he called to her, trying to get her to answer.   
  
She didn't. He placed his ear near her mouth and listened and felt for her breath. He swallowed hard and sighed as he realized she was breathing. She was alive.   
  
"Caroline? Talk to me..."  
  
He shook her gently, and she slowly opened her eyes...  
  
"Richard?" she whispered... "Am I dreaming?"  
  
"No, love, you're not. I'm here."   
  
He took off his coat and wrapped it around her, then lifted her up and headed for the car.  
  
*****~*****  
  
--Richard was pacing nervously in the hospital hallway when Del, Annie, and Caroline's parents came running up to him, Stefano in Annie's arms. They all started talking at once and Richard reached for Stefano, then shushed everyone with a loud hissing sound...  
  
"SSSHHH!"  
  
He hugged his son, then shook his head to help clear his mind...  
  
"Caroline is fine. They are running some tests to be sure, but they feel she will be just fine..." he informed everyone as they looked nervously to him for answers.  
  
"Thank God..." Margaret sighed, hugging Fred for comfort.  
  
"Mr. Karinsky?" the elderly doctor asked Richard as he approached the large crowd of people.  
  
Richard looked to him quickly and nodded...  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Your wife is going to be fine. A little hypothermia, so we're going to keep her a few hours for observation, but she is going to be just fine." he said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you doctor... thank you..." Richard said, shaking the doctors hand.  
  
"No thanks necessary... just doing my job." The doctor started to walk away, then stopped abruptly and turned around... "Oh! And the fetus is fine..."  
  
All the soft conversations everyone was having amongst themselves stopped instantly, and everyone looked to the doctor... shocked expressions on their faces.  
  
"What?" Richard asked calmly, his eyes expressing the amazement his voice didn't.  
  
"You didn't know she was pregnant?" the doctor asked, somewhat sheepishly.  
  
"No. I didn't. Did she? How far along is she?" A million questions popped into Richard's head.  
  
"I don't know if she knew, and I don't know how far along she is. An obstetrician could tell you better about that..."  
  
Richard just stared at the doctor for a moment, then finally snapped out of his daze...  
  
"Can I go see her?"  
  
"Of course..."  
  
Richard handed Stefano to Margaret, then started walking towards Caroline's room when a commotion coming through the emergency room doors caught his attention.  
  
"I said I was fine." Randy said to the police officers who were escorting him into the hospital.  
  
"It's procedure..." one of the officers stated simply as he approached the check-in window.  
  
Richard and Randy locked eyes, and immediately rage grew in Richard. Without even thinking he sprinted over to Randy and punched him square in the face. Randy fell to the floor, unable to break his own fall because he was handcuffed. One of the officers jumped at Richard and grabbed him, physically preventing him from further attacking Randy. Richard struggled to get loose as he yelled at Randy...  
  
"You PSYCHOPATH! She could have died! Our unborn baby could have died!"  
  
"Caroline is pregnant?" Randy asked quietly.  
  
Richard growled and fought harder to get loose...  
  
"Don't you even SAY her NAME! Not EVER! Do you hear me?! EVER!"  
  
One of the police officers helped Randy off the floor, but Randy kept his head hung low, looking down at the ground.  
  
The officer holding Richard pulled out handcuffs as soon as Richard calmed down and proceeded to cuff Richard...  
  
"Richard Karinsky, you are under arrest for assault. You have the right to remain silent. If you give up this right..."  
  
"You're not seriously going to arrest him, are you?" Annie asked, standing up for Richard... "He was provoked! This lunatic KIDNAPPED his wife and endangered HER life and his unborn baby's life!"  
  
The officer stopped and looked at Annie, then at Richard. Richard was now very calm and sadness had replaced the rage in his eyes. The officer looked over at the other officer and seemed to be silently asking for his opinion.  
  
"If it matters, I don't want to press charges..." Randy added to the situation, avoiding eye contact with Richard.  
  
"C'mon!" Del interjected... "His pregnant wife is lying in there because of this guy! He normally isn't a violent man. Give the guy a break!"  
  
The officer nodded ever-so-slightly, then un-cuffed Richard...  
  
"Fine. Less paperwork this way..."  
  
Richard rubbed his wrists and extended his hand towards the officer...  
  
"Thank you officer..." Richard said as he shook the policeman's hand... "Can I...?" he asked, gesturing towards Caroline's room.  
  
"Yeah. Go ahead. Go see your wife..."  
  
*****~*****  
  
--Richard tiptoed quietly into Caroline's room, as if the sound of his shoes hitting the floor would hurt her.  
  
"Hi! I wondered when you were going to come see me..." Caroline said cheerfully when she opened her eyes and saw Richard standing there.  
  
Richard leaned forward and held her, too choked up to speak.  
  
"It's ok Richard... I'm fine..." she assured him, and he pulled back and kissed her gently on the lips...  
  
"Thank God..." he said, sitting on the edge of her bed. "Did the doctor... talk to you? About the tests?"  
  
"Well, he said I have a mild case of hypothermia..."  
  
"Yeah. They want to keep you here for a few hours for observation. What else did he tell you?"  
  
Caroline looked at him skeptically...  
  
"Nothing. Why? What's going on?"  
  
Richard took Caroline's hand and kissed it gently, then looked deep into her eyes, with all the love he felt for her showing through...  
  
"Caroline, honey, you're pregnant. We're expecting..."  
  
Caroline's mouth dropped open and she sat in stunned silence for a moment, letting that enormous piece of news sink in.  
  
"Pregnant?" she asked when she finally found her voice.  
  
Richard smiled and nodded... "Yeah..."  
  
A small smile crossed Caroline's lips as she watched Richard's reaction. He seemed genuinely happy that they were going to have another child.  
  
"This is... ok?" she asked hesitantly...  
  
Richard nodded... "Yeah. It's better than just 'ok'... it's wonderful!"  
  
He leaned forward and embraced her, pulling her gently into his arms.  
  
"Coming from the man who didn't want children..." she quipped lightheartedly.  
  
Richard leaned back and glared jokingly at her...  
  
"Well, it gives YOU someone to play dress up with besides that stupid cat!"  
  
Caroline chuckled, then her expression turned serious when she saw the bruise on Richard's knuckles...  
  
"What happened to your hand?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"Richard..." Caroline scolded... "Tell me what happened to your hand!"  
  
"Promise you won't get mad?"  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"I hit Randy..."  
  
"What?!" Caroline shot up in bed... "When??"  
  
"A few minutes ago. The police brought him here to the hospital cause he was bleeding..."  
  
"I made him bleed?"  
  
Caroline looked and sounded concerned, and Richard shook his head at her...  
  
"Don't you do that! Don't you feel bad for hitting him! You did what you had to do!"  
  
"I know, I know. It's just... it's kinda my fault--"  
  
"No! Caroline... this is not your fault! I am no stranger to heartache... and I never snapped and took a hostage! Much to the surprise of many. Don't make excuses for him!"  
  
Caroline just nodded sadly. Richard leaned forward and kissed her softly and gently on the lips...  
  
"Tell me what happened. Tell me what happened when you were there with him..." he demanded with quiet kindness.  
  
Caroline debated whether or not to tell him, and Richard could sense her reluctance...  
  
"Please tell me Caroline..."  
  
She took a deep breath and nodded...  
  
"He was acting real... odd. He started rambling about how he loved me... and asked how I could leave him for you. I... I told him..." she hesitated for a moment, and Richard grasped her hand tightly, hoping it would encourage her to continue... "I told him that I still loved him. Cause I thought if he just stopped being so angry... that maybe I could talk to him... or escape..."  
  
"And it worked..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Richard could tell there was more...  
  
"Then what happened?"  
  
"He kissed me..." she said, embarrassed.  
  
Richard felt a pang of jealousy and anger, but pushed that down deep...  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Nothing. He started... touching me... and that's when I grabbed the gun and hit him with it."  
  
Richard nodded and held her tight. The closeness consoled him as much as it did her.  
  
*****~*****  
  
~~THREE WEEKS LATER~~  
  
--Caroline walked in the front door of the loft and dropped several shopping bags to the floor, then collapsed on the couch...  
  
"Rich?"  
  
"Not yet..." he answered back jokingly as he came out of the downstairs bathroom. "How was your doctors appointment?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"That's good..." Richard replied as he started cleaning up his paints and supplies... "The DA from Wisconsin called..."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Randy is in mandatory treatment... instead of jail. He has to stay sober and attend classes on anger management and he has to see a psychiatrist..."  
  
"Sounds like he's gonna get the help he needs then..."  
  
"Yeah. So, what did the doctor say? How far along are you?"  
  
"She said everything looks great. I'm about 10 weeks along..."  
  
"Ten weeks? So, when did you get pregnant then?"  
  
"Remember that night in front of the fireplace before Thanksgiving?" she smiled, taking his hand as he sat next to her on the couch.  
  
"Ah, yes. How could I forget?" he smiled, tracing little circles on her hand with his finger.  
  
"I know I never will..."  
  
Richard leaned in and kissed her lovingly, brushing the stray hairs back into place behind her ear.  
  
"Neither will I..." he admitted.  
  
"I know we don't have a fireplace... but... care to... reenact that wonderful moment? Before I get so huge you won't want to even look at me..."  
  
"I will always and forever love looking at you... and I will always and forever love you completely..."  
  
He took her hand and pulled her gently to her feet, then headed for the stairs...  
  
"Where's Stefano?" Caroline asked as she took a quick look around.  
  
"Annie and Del's. They were watching him while I painted. They can watch him a little longer..."  
  
Caroline chuckled as she followed Richard up the stairs...  
  
"Yeah... they gotta get used to caring for a little one anyway..."  
  
Richard stopped dead in his tracks and spun around, looking at Caroline with shock and amazement written all over his face.  
  
"Annie and Del are...??"  
  
Caroline just smiled and passed him on the steps, taking his hand and leading him the rest of the way up the stairs. They spent the better part of the day making love, wrapped in each other's arms... knowing that all too soon these type days would be few and far between.  
  


****

THE END  
  


  
  


Click [HERE][4] for "Caroline & Thanksgiving" -- Part one of three.   
  


Click [HERE][5] for "Caroline & Christmas" -- Part two of three.

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/janaonwheels2001/
   [2]: mailto:DancingQueen626@aol.com
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/janaonwheels2001/disclaimer.html
   [4]: http://www.geocities.com/janaonwheels2001/thanksgiving.htm
   [5]: http://www.geocities.com/janaonwheels2001/Christmas.htm



End file.
